


How to Train Your Mandalorian

by SixUnderOneXSix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Mandalorians, fiercest warriors in the galaxy and often some of the most stubborn organics, or inorganics, you’ll ever meet. Enter the idea to colonize a planet in wild space well outside of normal territory. This world was called Arteo. Watch as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third tries to make himself a proper Mandalorian as he and his people face the threat of dragons. I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.





	1. Prologue

_ How To Train Your Mandalorian;  _

_ Prologue _

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman

Ships : Hiccstrid, for now

Description :

Mandalorians, fiercest warriors in the galaxy and often some of the most stubborn organics, or inorganics, you’ll ever meet. Enter the idea to colonize a planet in wild space well outside of normal territory. This world was called Arteo. Watch as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third tries to make himself a proper Mandalorian as he and his people face the threat of dragons.

 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

 

Arteo

Dark clouds hover in the sky, their greyish black colouration hiding the moon from view as they moved towards the sharp shard of rock sticking from the ocean breaks the horizon in two. A small layer of fog and mist clings to lines of the ocean blurring the horizon further, but creating a definite line between the deep azure ocean and the blue lit night sky with the glimmer of distant stars adding a bit more light that manages to break through the clouds.

 

“ _ This is Berk, its twelve parsecs North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death, it’s located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. _ ”

 

Metal barracks and homes come into view, a few roaming Bergruutfa and Banthas wander between massive metal poles serving as a fence to keep the creatures within. Each home shines in the moonlight, the walls not hindered by even the slightest orange tint of rust or even more than a bit of dirt. The entire place looked like someone had taken different stacks of jutting rocks with varying heights and grassy covers atop them and pushed them together to create the groundwork of the village. The homes and barracks look almost peaceful despite the runny paint of symbols across their sides and random assortment of weapons leaning by their sides. 

 

“ _ This is my village, in a word, sturdy. Its been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. _ ”

 

One of the Banthas leans down, it’s jaws clamping on a bit of grass and chewing. A few large shadows flit overhead before a massive pair of scale covered legs with glinting sharp claws roughly the size of a vibrosword impale one of the large brown furred Banthas. The ground falls away from the poor creature as the sky whips at its fur and it slowly rises higher and higher.

 

“ _ You see most places have Acklays, Massifs, or Gundarks.... We have… _ ” 

 

A few shouts alongside the cry of Banthas and Bergruutfas causes a young man to shoot out of bed, making a break for the door. His hands pulled it open. The door swung wide the startled cries from the Banthas and Bergruutfas stopped dead. His emerald green eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as a red scaly beast with black twisting horns and a single pair of wings and legs flaps to a stop and turns its slit, black pupilled yellow eye to the door as its metal hinges creek. The beast’s jaw drops slowly and the massive neck coils slightly as it turns its head to glare at the offending Human. An orange almost red glow flows up from its insides and those wide eyes suddenly narrow. The boy flails for the door, catching its edge after two or three swings and slamming it shut before flames engulf the other side, some spilling through from the outside. The temperature rises making sweat bead on his skin and darken his clothes until the cool breath of the air unit lowers the temperature and the sweltering, breath halting heat from the other side cuts off.

 

“...Dragons.” Around the village, like the act of just a single burst of fire was enough and the cracks of slugthrower rifles and shouts of people echo around. A dragon swoops out of the sky, arcing along the ground and unleashing a column of fire that catches on the still damp grass as one of the Anoobas that a family owned pumped its legs in a steady pace to basically fly away from the massive scaly beast alongside its owners.

 

“ _ Most people would leave. But not us, we’re Mandalorians. We have stubbornness issues. _ ” A big bulky dragon, looking to have more in common with a segmented stone log than a reptile flutters through the air with wings that seem far too small for its size, a man clad in shining green and gold armour beating at the yellow eyed beast’s snout with a hammer before a scream escapes his lips and he falls towards the grounds below. The young man quickly opens the door bursting as much speed as his legs could gather as he charges out of his home towards the cliffs at the other edge of the village.

 

“ _ My name is Hiccup. Great name I know, but it’s not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off Ghosts and Specters… as if our charming Mandalorian demeanor wouldn’t do that. _ ” The brown haired, green eyed, skinny limbed boy clad in a basic black bodysuit with a bantha-fur vest and pale almost olive green shirt on him lets his gaze flip from soldier and warrior to dragons both sides lit up by the fires caught on the buildings casting disturbing glows over the grassy village. Something smacks into Hiccup sending him flipping onto his back, a green back-lit black T-shaped visor coming into view cast against the dark sky above before the electronic shout dies out and the warrior cocks their head to the side.

 

“Morning!” he shouts before peeling off for another area. Hiccup gets up bouncing along the metal gangways and ground as the beskar clad soldiers move with rifles and melee weapons in hand, some carrying giant crates like they were nothing but a backpack. Shouted words reach the young boy’s ears as he continues to move.

 

“What are ye’ doin’ here?”

 

“Get back inside!”

 

“Hiccup get inside!”

 

His head turns towards the feminine voice who had called out the last one and he missed the tell tale whistle of whining beasts before a hand like a Gundark snatched his back pulling him back before fire roasted the ground where he’d have been but a few moments later.

 

“Hiccup!” shouts the detached voice. “What is he doing out again- What are you doin’ out! Get inside!” Hiccup’s legs and arms simply swing form the force of being bodily hauled into the air staring at the massive shouldered Mandalorian in smudged and paint scraped green, gold, and red armour. The form of the man was fitted well with beskar plates decorating his chest, sides and gut with a helmet with two horns on either side sitting over his head. A large Bantha-fur cloak covered his shoulders and hung down to roughly just past his knees. Tossing the boy towards the ground Hiccup takes off at a dead sprint.

 

“ _ That’s Stoick the Vast, Chief of the clan. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon’s head clean off its shoulders. _ ” As if to emphasize Hiccup’s inner monologue Stoick snatched one of the broken metal repulsor lifters and tossed the entire thing into the air, catching a Dragon unaware and causing it to screech in pain only barely getting its wings back in order and flying away at a pale limp. “ _ Do I believe it…. Yes I do. _ ”

 

“What have we got?” Stoick turned to a green clad Mandalorian standing just off to his left, a hand holding his buy’ce in place.

 

“Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hort saw Monstrous Nightmare.” A ball of flame slammed into the ground next to the pair and the other Mandalorian ducked covering his head with the shield on his forearm. Stoick stood fast, not even registering the scorch mark but two feet from him.

 

“Any Night Furies?” A piece of burning metal landed on Stoick shoulder only for him to swipe it off.

 

“None so far.”

 

“Good.” Lights quickly blazed to life over the village rising from their housings on the ground to shed light for all to see. Illuminating the shadows zipping and swiping through the air while the Mandalorians charged from point A to point B.

 

Hiccup jogged into the forge its dull metal coverings lit by the few yellowing lights in the ceiling while the forge casting a reddish orange glow flickering across the walls.

 

“Welcome to the party! I thought you’d been carried off!” Bellowed a heavyset best of a man with his braided yellow hair and blue eyes from his place slamming his hammer down on one of the swords to try and straighten out the bent mess of a blade.

 

“What, who me? Aw come on, I’m way too muscular for their tastes. They wouldn’t know what to do with all this-“

 

“Well they need toothpicks don’t they?”

 

“ _ The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I’ve been his apprentice ever since I was little… well, littler. _ ”

 

“We move to the lower defenses. We’ll counterattack with the missiles.” Stoick takes off running down the walkways towards some of the lower cliffs on the island. The troop of warriors pound their feet, the weight of their armour and weapons making it sound like an angry Gorog was moving through the village. Another burst of flames and searing pieces of molten metal collapsed towards the running Mandalorians.

 

“ _ Old town, lot’s of new buildings. _ ”

 

As the house burned one of the Mandalorians stopped dead.

 

“Fire!” A group of teenagers shot past the window where Hiccup was currently trying to straighten some kind of order out of the mass of weapons tossed onto the sill in front of him. He tracks upwards watching as the group of teens drop the massive water tank’s repulsors and start trailing hoses out.

 

“ _ That’s Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and… Astrid. _ ” A stocky very husky boy probably around sixteen with brown and green armour covering almost his entire body runs forward blasting his hose off at one of the melting homes. A short but muscular man in black and orange armour starts attacking the blaze of another building. The pair of yellow and orange, almost exactly similar, twins fight over the hose each having a grip on it. The final in a mix of blue, green, and red armour releases a burst of water onto the building before it cuts out, as she turns a blast of fire obliterates the building behind her. The group of teens walk in line to get back to the tank and get the water’s repulsorlift active again. 

 

“ _ Oh their job is so much cooler. _ ” Hiccup puts his hands down and slowly starts shifting his weight to rush out the window before a claw like hook catches the hem of his outer shirt lifting him off the ground and moving him back into the forge.

 

“Oh come on, let me out please? I need to make my mark.”

 

“Oh you’ve made plenty of marks all in the wrong places.” Gobber releases the poor boy further into the forge as he starts manning the window.

 

“Please two minutes, I’ll kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better… I might even get a date?” Hiccup throws his arms about as he glares at the older man. Gobber starts using his false arm to count along his fingers as he talks.

 

“You can’t lift a hammer, you can’t swing an axe,” reaching down and picking up a thrown bola to wave it in Hiccup’s face. “You can’t even throw one of these”

 

As Gobber rattles the weapon at Hiccup another Mandalorian sweeps into the window and snatches the the bola twisting out and taking roughly three steps before letting it loose on a Dragon and trying its legs together shifting it towards the ground to crash.

 

Hiccup nods, walking backwards towards a contraption in the back of the room.

 

“Okay fine, but this, will throw it for me.” Patting the device it fires the bola out the window as Gobber ducks away striking another Mandalorian in the face and taking them down.

 

“Now ya see this right here is what I’m talkin’ about.” Waving his false arm Gobber strides towards the young boy.

 

“It’s a minor calibration issue-”

 

“Hiccup if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all… this.” Gobber’s hands motion to Hiccup.

 

“But you just pointed to all of me?” Gobber jabs him in the chest with his pointer finger.

 

“Yes, that’s it. Stop being all of you.” Gobber cuts through the air with his prosthetic locking eyes with Hiccup.

 

“Ohhhhh-”

 

“Ohhhhhhh yeahhh” Gobber interrupts as Hiccup starts shaking his arm and pointing his finger.

 

“You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Mandalorian-ness contained” Hiccup’s hands float around each other miming a grip on a neck and twisting it. “There will be consequences!”

 

“I’ll take my chances.” Gobber spins on his peg leg grabbing a sword off a pile of weapons and tossing it back to his apprentice. “Sword. Sharpen. Now.”

 

Hiccup catches the Vibro-sword’s large blade in his two arms and heads over to the still spinning grinding wheel. Sparks fly off the weapon as he watches them light up some of the darkness this far away from the forge’s main fires. It was like listening to a beast roar in your ear the way the grindstone moved.

 

“ _ One day I’ll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. _ ” The spike crowned and brightly coloured Deadly Nadder along with a few of its fellows were tearing through a wall as some young Banthas made an attempt to run before being caught by the Nadders and flown off disappearing into the night sky. 

 

“ _ Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. _ ” The stony looking beast covered in bumps grabbed one of the boiling pots of fish that had been cooling and took the entire thing, stand, stove, fish, and all, fluttering away on its much too small wings.

 

“ _ A Zippleback, exotic. Two heads twice the status. _ ” One of the two headed beasts lowered itself down to the ground next to a house one head bashing through the shut fire vent on top and releasing a stream of greenish hazy smoke into the building, the other head twisted around slamming through the backdoor, its jaws parted and like a lighter a few sparks jumped into the cloud of gas blowing the entire building apart and silencing the coughs within.

 

Stoick finishes climbing up the tower where one of the missile silos from the colony ship had been placed. A Mandalorian turns as Stoick sets foot on the platform.

 

“They’ve found the Bantha’s young!” Stoick grabs the controls and begins inputting coordinates before tossing it up to the Mandalorian commanding the battery.

 

“Concentrate fire on the lower bank.” The roar of technological terrors filled the sky as a missile loosed from the battery and sped right into a Nadder blasting the poor creature backwards before it’s mangled corpse skipped like a rock on water and fell towards the darkened sea below.

 

“And then there’s the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Mandalorians go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.” Stoick sniffed at the air, something burning meat that's been left on the stove for too long reaching his nose. Leaning over the tower Stoick’s emerald eyes locked with the fire slowly melting away the catwalk as a Monstrous Nightmare, its orange and black scale covered hide burst into view, its entire body wreathed in flames. It snaps its jaws and releases a growl at the Chieftain.

 

“Reload! I’ll take care of this.” Stoick flips the vibro-axe off his belt and hoists it into the air and slamming the weapon’s head into the beast right as he flicked the switch to on. Sparks flew as the weapon vibrated faster than the human eye could track and slammed against the hide of the monster who roared in answer.

 

“But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one’s ever seen.” A high pitched whistle pierces the sounds of the fighting growing in volume with every passing millisecond, even the Monstrous Nightmare backed off from the missile battery as it approached. “We call it the-”

 

“NIGHT FURY!” shouts a Mandalorian.

 

“Get Down!” screams another. A blast of purple and red flame slams into the side of missile battery’s support structure a shockwave pulsing outwards as the structure leans left, then right, and then the missiles explode within their launchers.

 

“JUMP!” Stoick shouts as he launches himself away two others weren’t as lucky the blaze consuming their armour and sending them screaming off to the icy waters below. Another leaps for the island, her hands missing the edge as she tumbles down to the rocks below.

 

Hiccup drops the weapon he was working on, looking from side to side, eyes scanning the sky for any trace of the beast that had destroyed the weapons emplacement.

 

“ _ This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. _ ” As Hiccup leans out of the window another purple blast strikes the tower sending the unstable mound of metal and rock collapsing into the ocean. “ _ No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That’s why I’m gonna be the first. _ ” 

 

Hiccup dashes back into the forge as Gobber swaps out the claw for an axe head on his false arm. Gobber twists and locks the large axe head onto his arm and hobbles out, his leg moving at an odd angel because he didn’t have a knee join in his prosthetic leg as of yet. Hiccup just followed the large man’s movement as he grabbed his buy’ce and slid it on at the door. Then slowly he turned back to look Hiccup directly in the eyes.

 

“Stay… put.” Turning his head, then swinging back around. “There. Ya know what I mean. YARRR!”

 

The large armoured Gobber charged as fast as his fake leg could carry him into the fray of the battle. As soon as he was gone, his back just retreating into the hazy smoke filled mess of a town Hiccup ran for the bola launcher in the back. Pushing the machine past the angry Mandalorians waiting at the forge Hiccup muttered a few sorries and aplogies as he ran through the town heading for a cliff where the fighting was thinnest.

 

Stoick hauls a durasteel cable net over towards a small group of Nadders who’d cornered some of the young Banthas. With shout he swung the net out catching the three Nadders before they could get off the ground with the young Banthas. A small contingent of warriors jumped at the chance to capture the beasts as a searing blast of dragon breath burned through a section of the net. Stoick jumped the beast using his massive arms to hold the dragon’s jaws shut and muscle it to the ground.

 

“Mind yourselves! The Devils still have some juice in them!”

 

On the opposite side of the village Hiccup stopped the repulsorlift right at the edge of the cliff and clamped down the inertial dampeners the launcher ready and waiting for him to fire. He stood, hands on the controls eyes peeled at the sky in the surprising quiet with only the distant shouts of warriors and dragons at his back.

 

“Come on, give me somethin’ to shoot at. Give me somethin’ to shoot at.” A growl echoed from nowhere and some of the stars were blotted out. Hiccup’s eyes narrowed focusing on the blur cruising through the sky. The whistle came again right before the unused missile battery next to Hiccup was lit up by a purple blast of fire and as he tried to track the beast his finger slipped firing off the bola. A pained cry the only answer to his actions. “Woah. I hit it! Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?” 

 

The Monstrous Nightmare pulled itself up the cliff face and crushed the machine under its wing talons. Drawing Hiccup to turn around as the beast’s head slid almost next to him. “Except for you.”

 

Its roar bounced off the burning houses and Hiccup charged down from his position on the cliff avoiding wreckage and body parts, primarily dragon body parts, as he rushed towards the vertible safety of the inner village. 

 

Stoick groaned as he slammed the Nadder’s head to the ground and looked at the thin small form rushing down the center road. Shaking his head and turning on a dime despite his size Stoick booked it away, shouting at the warriors surrounding their captured Nadders. 

 

“Don’t let them escape!”

 

Hiccup slid almost hitting the wall next to the stairs for the Great Hall as a blast of fire caught the side right where’d have been had he not turned. Rushing into the center and taking cover behind a poll fire and heat filled the outer layer of his body as the dragon unleashed a volley of blasts at him. Right as the blast died Hiccup turned looking out for the Monstrous Nightmare, as its head twisted around behind him.

 

Stoick slammed into the beast with a kick sending the pair tumbling to the other side of the courtyard. As he squared off with the beast the dragon tried to release one more breath, taking out this warrior before it, only for a tiny puddle of semi-liquid fire to drop out and fall very short of its intended target.

 

“You’re all out.” Rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles Stoick dove towards the beast punching its snout left, right, left and sending the creature flying to safety through one of the gaps between two homes. Stoick turned to glare at the massive pillar as the fire finally finished eating through it to send it tumbling towards the ground.

 

“ _ And there’s one more thing you need to know. _ ” Hiccup cringed as the pillar which was holding up one of the spotlights sendt the machine tumbling through the town wrecking walkways and sending people rushing out of the way. Stoick’s gaze hardened with every shout and crunch as the light made its way to the edge of the cliff. “Sorry… Dad.” 

 

Startled the Mandalorians holding the Nadders scattered letting the Dragons use their net to bring the young Banthas with them as they took off into the night. The warriors around the village began muttering and grumbling amongst themselves as they watched Hiccup and Stoick, father and son, stand in the center of the town market.

 

“Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.” Like a young Anooba mother snatching its pup Stoick had Hiccup by the back of his shirt and hauled him into the air. Pulling him away. “Not like the last few times Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let’s get a search party out there before-”

 

“Stop!” Stoick dropped his grip on Hiccup and crouched down to get into his face. “Just stop. Everytime you step outside disaster falls, can you not see I have bigger problems! Winter is almost here and I have an entire town to feed.”

 

“Between you and me I think the town could do with a little less feeding don’t ya think?” One of the warriors grabbed at himself in annoyance behind Hiccup.

 

“This isn’t a joke Hiccup! Argghhh. Why can’t you follow the simplest orders?”

 

“I-I-I can’t stop myself. I see a dragon and I have ta just… kill it ya know,” Hiccup’s arms twist the head off an imaginary dragon. “It’s who I am Dad.”

 

“You are many things Hiccup, but a Dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there,” his voice carries to Gobber. “I have his mess to clean up.” 

 

A few of the Mandalorians throw some jeers Hiccup’s way and as they pass by the other teens Tuffnut smiles.

 

“Quite the performance,” the male twin smirks while his sister openly laughs in the beside him. 

 

“I’ve never seen anybody mess up that badly, that helped!” Snotlout smarted off.

 

“Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…” Hiccup answered. Astrid and Fishlegs left it well alone, but even Astrid couldn’t help the way her lips twisted sadly at the tone of her friend’s retort. Gobber practically threw Snotlout to the ground by his helmet as the larger Mandalorian passed by. The young man laughed as he stood up only to take haft of Astrid’s vibro-axe to his unprotected face.

 

* * *

 

“I really did hit one Gobber”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He never listens.”

 

“Runs in the family.”

 

“And whenever he does its always with like his disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.” Hiccup and Gobber reached the door to his house all the way up on the hill, Hiccup turning to face his master and mentor. “Excuse me barmaid I’m afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this here is a talkin fishbone.”

 

“No no, you’re thinking about this all wrong. It’s not so much what you look like, it’s what’s inside that he can’t stand.” Gobber gestured. Hiccup’s single raised eyebrow fell to a flat expression as he turned around.

 

“Thank you, for summing that up.”

 

“Look the point is that he wants you to try things his way.”

 

“Kinda hard when no one will teach me except Astrid,” grouses the young boy. “Not like he ever took the time to show he cared.”

 

Hiccup disappeared through the door as the sun finally alighted across the wrecked village leaving Gobber at the door his eyebrows low, and jaw hanging slightly open, and in a soft voice he answers.

 

“He does Hic’ika, he does.”

* * *

 

Later that day

* * *

 

Berk, Great Hall

Gobber hobbled into the hall just as the door’s closed and Stoick started the meeting. Voices and clatters of plates and mugs bang around the large circle of tables that had been set up. Stoick stood, his back to mountainside of the hall and surrounded by Mandalorians, the shades of their armour making it look like a rainbow bomb had gone off.

 

“Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.” His voice booms through the Great Hall, bouncing off the walls and becoming lost in the crowds. They all had heard it before. Every time the raids ended for the season this happened, and the outcome hadn’t yet changed. The mood in the room died along with the hushed whispers, all helmets and eyes turning to watch Stoick who had driven a knife into the flimsi map of the world on the table in front of him. “One more search, before the ice sets in and we can’t keep our ships in the air.”

 

“But those ships never come back… or at least almost never.” Someone pipes up from the crowd.

 

“We’re Mandalorians, it’s an occupational hazard. Now who’s with me?” Stoick massive arm shoot into the air. His eyes wandering the crowd as they shift from foot to foot, clutch at their arms and avert their gaze.

 

“Oh I don’t know…”

 

“I think I need to do my axe returns...”

 

“Is it really for the best...” voices come out of the crowd reaching Stoick’s ears and he has to bite his tongue to stop from letting out a string of curses.

 

“Alright, those who stay ‘ill look aft’r Hiccup.” It was like someone had doused them in water and told them they’d be left to freeze if they stayed as hands shot up throughout the room. The pounding of their footsteps was like coming thunder leaving Spitelout, Gobber, and Stoick alone in the hall.

 

“Stoick ya know we can’t both leave… that fishbone ya call a son isn’t ready to lead.” Spitelout sits down next to his brother. Glancing at the black haired man, his black and blue armour covered in scorch marks, talon scars, and even a few burns.

 

“We have ta. Hiccup will get by, especially if I leave him a helping hand. Now go and prepare, tell Snotlout he starts Dragon Training with the rest at the end of the week when we leave.” The chair screeches across the floor and a heavy weight settles on Stoick’s shoulder for a bit before he looks over to Gobber.

 

“Let me guess, I h’ve ta stay and train the new recruits?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Oh, perfect. And while I’m busy Hiccup can c’ver the stall. Molt’n durasteel, razor sharp blades, time to himself… what could possibly go wrong?” With every word Stoick sinks further and deeper into his chair, his shoulders slumping and face falling. 

 

“I don’t know how much time he’ll have… but honestly. What am I going to do with him Gobber?”

 

“Put him in training with the others.” Gobber’s eyes were fixed on Stoick as the other man just rolled his shining green orbs.

 

“No, I’m serious.”

 

“So am I.” Stoick locks with Gobber, his brows pulled together and his lips set like a thin line.

 

“He’d be killed ‘fore you let the first dragon out of its cage.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“I do though.”

 

“No ya don’t.”

 

“Yes I do!”

 

“No ya don’t!” Gobber and Stoick’s voice having raised before Stoick lets his hand fall onto the table sending the dishes there clattering.

 

“Listen! You know what he’s like. From the time he could crawl he’s been… different. He doesn’t listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for ghosts.”

 

“Ghosts are real! They steal yer socks.” Gobber tosses his false arm about making the mug attached to it spill some of the brandy within it. “But only the left ones… what’s with that?”

 

“When I was a boy...”

 

“Oh by the Manda… here we go again.” 

 

“My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it! I thought it was crazy, but I didn’t question him. And ya know what happened?”

 

“Ya got a headache...”

 

“The rock split in two. It taught me what a Mandalorian could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become… Hiccup is not that boy.” Stoick was miming some of the actions as he spoke, animatedly tossing his arms before running his palm over his face and letting a sigh explode out of his mouth. Gobber leans in, so that Stoick could see him, and let his real hand fall onto Stoick’s back.

 

“Ya can’t stop ‘im Stoick. You can only prepare ‘im. Look… I know it seems hopeless. Truth is you won’t always be there to protect him. He’s gonna keep goin’ out there, Shab’la he’s probably out there right now.” Stoick nodded, head still cradled in his hands.

* * *

 

Raven’s Point Forest

“Ugh! The Manda hates me! Some people lose their knives or socks. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!” As he shouts into the woods, his words bouncing around the trees he smacks his head right into a branch. Falling backwards he grunts as gravity pulls him down and blast of air escapes as its forced from his lungs. Reaching out for his fallen notebook Hiccup’s eyes track around, trying to gather where he was at the moment. Of course as he did that he caught sight of a tree broken about a quarter of the way up and laying across the ground, dirt and a massive trough driven through the ground. Hope renewed Hiccup jumps over a tree and starts weaving in between many of the broken pieces of wood he now found. Slipping around his eyes sweeping left and right before catching sight of a black shape wrapped in silver cords and glinting in the sunlight. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops before he sprints up to it and places his foot on it and shaking his fists in the air.

 

“YES! I have brought down this mighty beast!” Hiccup’s cheering is cut off as the dragon below him shifts his weight causing the boy to lose his footing and fall onto his back once more. Shooting up from the ground and drawing his vibrosword from its sheath he flicks it on and holds it over the Night Fury, whose head is now turned to him, that acid green eye with its black slit like pupil latched onto him. “I’m going to kill you Dragon. I’m gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. Then I’ll be a true Mandalorian...”

 

“I am a MANDALORIAN!” The sword raises over the boy’s head vibrating so fast that it was imperceptible to Hiccup himself. The blade however begins to shake for another reason as Hiccup is caught staring at that baleful eye. Then the dragon closes its eye and turns to expose its neck to Hiccup. The shaking in his wrist groes and Hiccup lets out a shout before burying the sword into a nearby tree. “I did this...”

 

About to grab his sword the hand stops short, Hiccup turning his back away from it he pulls the vibroknife from his belt and kneels down next to the Night Fury and slowly begins working the vibrating blade through the durasteel cords. It was slow progress as his mind seemed to highlight the right cords and he moved the blade back and forth like he would work something on a grindstone. 

 

Three cuts later and the metal cords fall away freeing the dragon. In an instant Hiccup felt himself slammed against a rock one of the dragon’s paws up against his chest while its talons put pressure near his neck and heart. The slitted pupils stay staring down at him before opening its jaws wide revealing teeth that the light glints off the points of.

 

A roar like the whine of a missile battery firing off a volley pierces the quiet sending some of the birds and other creatures fluttering from their hiding places and shaking the branches of the tree leaving Hiccup plucking at his ears. When the young Mandalorian finally started to hear a bit of ringing in his ears he caught sight of the retreating black shape.

* * *

 

Berk, Chieftain’s Home

The door swings lazily in, the dark of the night being cast aside by the flicker of the indoor lights, blanketing Hiccup as he attempted to sneak into his own home. The durasteel outside was rendered softer by the mute browns of woods used for the floors, and even accenting to some of the cabinets breaking the dull and unpainted greys. A green and red carpet lays beneath the metal table keeping Stoick’s tapping foot silent as the flood of a thumping music plays in the background. 

 

“Ah! Son, I’ve been looking for you. There were somethings I wanted to speak to you about.” A groan escaped the chair as Stoick’s still metal and fur covered form rose up, his head nearly brushing the ceiling. His fiery red beard hung down hiding most of his chest from view with its braids and locks. The horned helmet sat next to his Tihaar shot glass, and the clear bottle was only about half full.

 

“Actually dad, there was something I wanted to talk to you about too.” The nasally voice answered. Stoick grabbed the remote off the table and silenced the player before facing his son. “Why don’t you go first dad.”

 

“Son, you get your wish, Dragon Training. It’ll start just before I leave for the next nest hunt at the end of the week.” Stoick’s eyes locked with his son, and his lips twitched upwards as he waited for Hiccup.

 

“Oh… I really should have gone first… you see dad, I was thinking there weren’t enough cooking Mandalorians or maybe forging Mandalorians, maybe I could do one of those?“ Stoick raises a hand cutting off Hiccup and waiting for the boy to shut his mouth.

 

“Hold on Son, I’m not finished though we’ll circle back to that for sure, there’s something else I need ta’ speak to ya about.” As Hiccup leaned on the railing his lips pulled tight and his brows furrowing. “Son, as you know winter will be coming soon, as such it’s time for another hunt. Normally Spitelout would stay behind and watch over the town or I would. The most recent raids have lost us too many warriors to spare him for such a duty. You’ve studied for years to take over when I’m gone. Once I leave you’ll have Solus and Gobber to help ya through the day ta day of carin’ for these people. I know you can do this Son. You’re smart and if you’d just stop all this-“ Stoick motions to his son, from head to toe.

 

“You just gestured to all of me.” Interjected the boy as his brows pulled together and his eyes hardened.

 

“I know ya can manage the town, keep the clan strong. Maybe ya might someday make a proper Mandalorian… but ya can’t do it alone. So ta secure your future, and that of the clan I’ve decided it’s time for ya ta get married. You’ll take your vows the day fore I go, maybe she can make you the Warrior I couldn’t, Manda knows you listen to her more than me.” Stoick finally glanced from his combat boots up to his son, Hiccup’s jaw was hanging like the banners of the Haddock clan on the exterior of the Great Hall. For a second or two Stoick thought he’d broken his poor boy before Hiccup’s eyes went wide and he began waving his arms about, mouth clamping open and shut while trying to form words.

 

“WHAT! You arranged my marriage! I’m like 17 years old Dad! What about all that stuff about how a Mandalorian may wed for love, that I wouldn’t have to have a marriage like you and Mom? Who am I even supposed to marry?” Stoick’s hands were almost the same size as Hiccup’s head, and slowly he lowered it onto Hiccup’s shoulder.

 

“I know wha’ I said, and I know ya won’t like it… I didn’ see any other way Hiccup. I hate ya do this to ya, but I have to protect the clan. I am Chief, and you are the heir. This is bigger than all of us. Solus will school you in how ta do some of the more simple things I haven’ had time ta show ya yet. You can do this Hiccup… I know you can.” The last piece of Stoick’s lecture died out before Hiccup could catch, but the boy just stood there, still as a rock.

 

“Who am I supposed to marry?”

 

“Astrid Hofferson.”

 

_ A/N:  _

_ Yes I have finally started it. Just an FYI I’ll try to keep a dictionary of words used in each chapter and I promise this won’t just be a straight rehash of the first movie or other fics with an arranged marriage between Hiccup and Astrid. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! _

_ -Six out _


	2. Ch: I Arragnements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid tries to find her friend, while Hiccup must work over this new revelation and deal with his own troubling new finding.

_ How To Train Your Mandalorian;  _

_ CH I; Arrangements _

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman

Ships : Hiccstrid, for now

Description :

Mandalorians, fiercest warriors in the galaxy and often some of the most stubborn organics, or inorganics, you’ll ever meet. Enter the idea to colonize a planet in wild space well outside of normal territory. This world was called Arteo. Watch as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third tries to make himself a proper Mandalorian as he and his people face the threat of dragons.

 

Chapter Description:

Astrid tries to find her friend, while Hiccup must work over this new revelation and deal with his own troubling new finding.

 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

 

Mando’A dictionary

Buir- parent, father or mother

Manda- heaven, afterlife only for the warriors

Kama- beltspat/leg cover, serves as armour

Dar’manda- No longer Mandalorian

Di’kut- idiot

Hic’ika- little Hiccup, term of affection

Shabla- screwed up

Hettir- burn

Aranar- defend

Ad’ika- child

Ast’ika- little Astrid, term of affection

Beskar’gam- iron skin, the traditional name of Mandalorian armour and nigh indestructible

Dar’yaim- hell, place you want to forget

Ba’vodu- aunt or uncle

Kad- sword/saber

Buy’ce- helmet

Di’kutla- foolish/idiotic

* * *

 

Berk, late morning after the Dragon Raid

Astrid stalked through the streets, her vibro-axe glinting form its place on her back while a dagger and sword lay upon her belt over her studded kama. Her helmet was covered in soot and ash marring the paint job Hiccup had given it only a few weeks earlier. The blues and golds of it contrasted each other in a beautiful way, and much to Astrid’s surprise looked quite similar to one of the dragons currently penned up in arena. However the scowl currently hidden beneath her buy’ce was because once more Hiccup had failed to arrive at her house for their morning training session. They’d made an agreement, every time Hiccup used an invention that caused some kind of damage or sent him running he’d have to train with her for an extra two hours. It was more than a little infuriating to find that her best friend had once more managed to disappear. Her first destination had been the forge only to find the power generator off and the building developing a bit of frost on some of its interior. Flicking the switch and bringing the power levels up Astrid couldn’t help the glances she spared towards the curtained off room where Hiccup did a majority of his work. His emerald green eyes flashed in her mind and she nearly drew the axe to break something at being so confused. Hiccup sent her into a weird state… no matter how competitive she could be it all seemed to die around the boy, unless he made some kind of sarcastic comment to bring a rise out of her, but otherwise she actually did want to see him succeed. Her hands turn one of the power cartridges Hiccup had pitched about a week and a half ago. They’d power a small heater allowing Mandalorians on the airships could land and shutdown the vessels during travel to conserve power and give it time to recharge via the power cells without risking the crew. She still remembered being stuck out in the forest during last winter with Hiccup on one of their trainings where they had been forced to huddle together for warmth. Astrid’s cheeks went bright red, but that was only because the temperature of the building was starting to return, at least that’s what she told herself. Examining the whole of the Forge hadn’t taken long and had yielded her no results as to where her friend had run off to. But the designs palstered in flimsi on the wall caught Astrid’s crystalline blue eyes, or more specifically the design of the weapon she and the other teens had found ruined at the cliffs when they’d gone to see if Hiccup had done what he’d said.

 

Astrid recalled that Hiccup had said something about Raven’s Point. Spinning on her heel she moved with all the speed she could dmuster. Their training ground was hidden in the forest near there, hopefully Hiccup wasn’t stupid enough to go searching for the dragon by himself and was waiting for her there.

* * *

 

One and half hours later

* * *

 

A low growl burst forth from the young woman as she swept her axe through a tree cleaving a good piece of the unoffending plant out. The greens and browns of the forest were already starting to mesh with dull grey’s of the rocks and the small low lying ground plants. A few needles from the trees peppered her armour in retaliation for attacking the poor tree and she simply brushed them off. The woods were silent, the chirping of birds and small squeaks of whatever mammals lived here having gone deathly quiet as Astrid cut her way through her anger, leaving slash marks and deep divots in the trees as she walked. So focused on the sun pushing past it’s apex Astrid didn’t see the branch until she raised her head to get hit straight on. 

 

“Son of a Dar’manda di’kut!!” She wailed before swiping her axe clean through the branch and letting it strike the forest floor. Her next swing took out a small sapling on the right and as she tried to find her next target she caught the broken tree. It’s bulk was supported by the ground and next to it roughly twenty or thirty feet long was a massive amount of displaced earth, rock, and tree roots. Though she swore she watched something move ducking behind a rock just to the left of the tree. Carefully working her way down the incline, keeping a record of every avoided rock and tree root, if a dragon was out here she didn’t want to alert it to her presence… hopefully she beat Hiccup here.

 

That was shattered as she heard his excited yell of yes ring out towards. Pulling her head above the broken tree trunk she stared at the beast. It’s skin was as black as the night sky, the sun’s light reflecting off it and giving the appearance of stars. The durasteel cords had it in a bind, wrapped and pressing deeply into its scales and haunches. It was trapped, and Hiccup had brought it down.  _ By the Manda! _ Astrid held herself short of vaulting her hiding place and tackling Hiccup in a hug.

 

“I’m going to kill you Dragon. I’m gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. Then I’ll be a true Mandalorian...”  _ Come on Hiccup finish it already. Do it Hic’ika! Kill the shabla beast! _

 

“I am a MANDALORIAN!” The young woman watches as her best friend’s sword arm starts to tremble. Astrid can see it happening before her friend, watching the scene play out as she came to a realization. “I did this...”

 

The shame on his voice was palpable… Astrid locker her fingers around the haft of her axe, ready to jump at a moment’s notice, incase Hiccup missed. With a shout she saw the light reflect off the blade as it moved towards her burying it in a nearby tree. Astrid ducked low as the boy turned around. Her mind started racing, trying to find a way to save Hiccup from himself. Then Hiccup ducks back around and Astrid can hear the sawing of durasteel cords.  _ No. No no no no no…. _ Astrid is about to jump as the sawing stops and her heart leaps into her throat. 

 

Just visible to her as she peaked over was the black beast using its paw to shove Hiccup against the rock. Astrid froze, her brain commanded her muscles to jump over, the defend her friend, her hammered in her chest and every command to move was countered in her head by a single thought,  _ but what will happen to Hiccup _ . So she sat, sweat beading on her forehead, knuckles going white from pressure holding her axe, and her mind racing thousands of miles a second to figure a way out for both of them. 

 

While the debate was waged within her form the dragon opened its jaws and let loose a roar that threatened to burst Astrid’s eardrums. Then fast as a fleeting shadow the beast twisted and ran flapping its huge wings once, twice, and disappearing from view below them. 

 

Hiccup didn’t wait for another invitation and sprinted as fast his legs could carry him. Astrid slowly stood, gazing out the way the dragon and noting the sword buried in the tree.

 

“Stupid boy…” reaching out and giving the sword two good rugs Astrid held the weapon before looking at the ground. Thankfully,  _ now she’s thanking the beast! _ The dragon had cleared away Hiccup’s tracks in its assertion of dominance and attempt to flee. The cords looked like a dragon had but through them, so she stopped down and took the knife. Now all she had to do was get Hiccup alone and figure out what was going on.

* * *

 

Berk, Hofferson Home, that night

Astrid slammed the door open. Her armour was finally clean… drenched in the rain and shimmering as water ran off it like she were one of the homes she was coming into. Her bodysuit and the cloth connecting her shoulder plates were so soaked they felt like weights on her entire body. The extra weapons were dripping water from their tips and onto the carpeted and wooden floors within the home. Her father, was prepping the evening meal and turned to stare at his daughter who dragged her feet through the house, every step leaving a wet imprint of her boot.

 

“Young lady where h’ve ya been? We’ve been scourin’ the town fer ya! And what’s with the extra weapons?” Her father, Hettir, turns to look at his absolutely down trodden daughter. His eyes held no contempt despite the sharp tone of his voice, more than likely he was worried because of her late night. Astrid simply kept walking heading for the stairs at the other end of the living and eating space.

 

“Astrid lass? Are ye finally home?” calls a far more feminine, and much less sharp tone from the down stairs. It was a Mandalorian design, having most of the living quarters down and buried within the hillsides and terrain, making the house have a lower profile and keeping the sleeping people safe while also allowing for a defensible location within the home… not that the dragons cared about getting in, they had more  _ interesting _ ways of dealing with people hiding from them.

 

“Yes Mom!” Astrid drops her axe, sword belt, and the extra weapons at the top of the stairs and heads down. “Sorry I’m late I came across Hiccup in the woods training, he got distracted after our training session and forgot his weapons...”  _ It wasn’t exactly a complete lie… _ Stopping at the first landing Astrid swung into her room and quickly began pilling off the wet clothes and armour hanging them on their rack to dry on the right side of her doorway, she’d have to get here weapons after dinner but first her mother no doubt would need help getting up the stairs. Taking a flight down and reaching the second to last landing Astrid rapped the door with her knuckles. 

 

A hiss escapes the door and reveals the much larger woman. Standing at almost five foot ten with blonde locks twirled by a deft hand and milky blue eyes stands the Hofferson matriarch, Aranar. Her body suit doesn’t have all the plates attached to it, but there were a few connected at the wrong points making the armour look like a five year old had put it on.

 

“Take my arm Buir, I’ll lead you up.” A grip like iron snatched Astrid’s offered arm. “How was your day?”

 

“Oh your Buir keeps tryin’ ta tell me what ta do. I just let him think he’s in charge…” Aranar let’s out as her daughter leads her up the steps and to the table. The meal went quite uneventfully, the only notable piece being the lack of conversation and how Hettir kept glancing at his wife every few seconds. Not that their daughter noticed, Astrid was closed off hidden within her own mind as she tried to work through everything that had gone on between that black dragon and Hiccup.

 

“Ad’ika, there’s some things we’d like ta discuss with ya,” Her father calmly matches Astrid, who was still off in her own world. “Ast’ika? Hello? Arteo to Ast’ika?”

 

Astrid’s face rose to see her father as he snapped in front of her face. Astrid’s eyes slowly drew back in and her wide eyed stare died. The heat started to feel a bit oppressive as Astrid glanced from one parent to the other. “Sorry, guess I just got carried away in my thoughts, what is it Buir?”

 

“Dear, you know that it’s the end of the raiding season, and that means another Nest hunt. I’m going on it.” Hettir answers taking his wife’s hand and intertwining the fingers. “Ast’ika your Mother and I had to make a decision, and if we had had more time or could have found you sooner you would have been included as well. As it stands however… that’s not the case.”

 

“What is it Buir, you make it sound like you’re going to hang me out as dragon bait.” Astrid takes the last bite of her meal and raises the small glass of Tihaar to her lips.

 

“Dear, someone asked for your hand in marriage.” It was like a devil had taken control over the girl as she managed to turn and spit the Tihaar out before slamming her fist against her chest and taking a few struggling breaths.

 

“What!” Astrid spun on her parents, her glare could have withered fully alive plants, but not a Mandalorian. “I’m-”

 

“Ast’ika… You’re 17 years old, well past marrying age, and on top of that you’re not only one of the best warriors in the town, but a strong lass as well. Manda knows how many times Snotlout tried to get his father to take a meetin’ with us over your hand. I wouldn’t hear of it though… this one came from the one person we couldn’t turn down Astrid… I am sorry.” Hettir lets his head fall, eyes focused on his lap while Astrid sits staring, scarcely breathing, and not making a single move.

 

“Who am I supposed to marry Buir?”

 

“Hiccup Haddock.”

 

The rest of the night was like a blurry holo film. Astrid could barely keep her focus as she tried to do the many tasks her parents had requested, but every thought in her head ended in one of two ways. The first was that she was going to marry Hiccup Haddock… her best friend, and for some reason she couldn’t seem to get past the butteflies moving about in her stomach over that thought. The second was that entire world had changed, a dragon that didn’t go for the kill, a husband, and her life’s most important choice being taken from her.

* * *

 

The next morning

* * *

 

Berk, Forge

Hiccup kept slamming away at the durasteel of the sword,  _ by the Manda you would think that it would just get into place by now _ . The hiss is what catches Hiccup’s attention first, it’s not the same as the forge’s hearth and metal melter which had been in the background most of the morning. Stoick had tasked the boy with making every piece of the gift for his impending marriage, and while Hiccup was still less than pleased by his father signing away his life, at least he did it to someone who didn’t hate his guts, at least not yet.... Hiccup raised his head his emerald eyes going wide as he caught sight of Astrid leading her mother and father into the forge, making a beeline straight for him. 

 

As quickly as he could Hiccup pulled the halfway off body suit onto his body, his arm getting caught in the sleeve, and sending him off balance and careening towards the wall. 

 

“Woah!” Astrid dropped her mother’s hand launching herself and catching Hiccup’s left arm pulling him out of the way and straight into her arms, one of the unused anvils at her back to keep them both upright. Of course Hiccup manages to pull his right arm into the sleeve and zip up the bodysuit, his cheeks flaming red at the closeness between he and Astrid. The young woman’s body rebels as well, her cheeks going as crimson as the shirt Hiccup had abandoned on one of the wall’s pegs. Hiccup smirked as he watched how Astrids cheeks matched his own.

 

“Ahem.” Hettir grunted from his position next to his wife at one end of the forge. “As happy as I am to see you two…  _ enjoying _ some time given your current predicament I would prefer my daughter to have a warm body next to her on her weddin’ night.”

 

Hiccup pushed away from his friend falling backwards into a line of slugthrowers which promptly clattered over the top of him. Astrid quickly slapped her hands dover her mouth, a smile pressing into them as she cut off the laugh building in her chest. Hettir just let a small smile tug at his lips and patted his wife’s hand.

 

“Hiccup, how have you been?” Aranar used the wall to guide herself closer, pulling her hand free of her husband’s grip. Hiccup smiled at her and pushed off his arms into a standing position.

 

“Not bad Mrs. Hofferson, though I’d be better if I had gotten the say in what was going on.” The boy never questioned speaking his mind in front of the Hoffersons, they’d always kept him out of trouble when possible and hadn’t chided him.

 

“Dear Hic’ika, I wish a lot of things had been different about all this, but would you admit that maybe its not the worst thing in the world?” Hiccup slowly let his eyes wander back to Astrid who was holding her arm and rubbing circles in it as she tried to match his gaze. His hand ran through his short hair and let the smile take over his face.

 

“No Mrs. Hofferson, I would argue that this is most definitely  _ not _ the worst thing in the world.” Astrid’s blush returned in full force as she quickly found the wall extremely interesting. A hiss announced the final pair. Gobber and Stoick pushing their way into the forge, in Stoick’s hands two bags. 

 

“Ah, everyone’s her’ guess we should get to startin’. Hiccup and Astrid, this weekend you will take the marriage vows all Mandalorians hold sacred, but before this can be done there are a few things important to take care of. First only a true Mandalorian may take the sacred vows, and a true Mandalorian is only as such when they wear Beskar’gam. At the request of the Hofferson’s I’ve retrieved for them one the armours held in my home for safe keeping. For Hiccup I give to you your Ba’Buir’s armour which he wore when defending Berk against the Outcast attack. Hiccup, I know I haven’t and that I won’t always be here for you, but when you wear this you take with you the history of Haddocks into battle to guide your hand and to fight like a true warrior of Mandalore.” Stoick set the bags down before the two 17 year olds, the pair only noticing now that Gobber also had a bag and was making his way to Stoick. “Now for the Hoffersons, you have taken great care of Astrid, you have seen her well through her years with you and have served not only as great warriors but have passed your ways onto your daughter. May the Manda accept you with open arms, but even more than that I must thank you for helping care for my son. My responsibility to watch out for them as time moves forward, but for you only the finest of thanks and some shared wealth between our families is the least I can do.”

 

Stoick handed the bag off to Hettir and bowed before the Hofferson patriarch. Astrid’s shoulders tensed beneath her bodysuit before a light hand caught her and kept her from moving. Turning to give an icy glare Astrid stops as she looks at Hiccup.

 

“We accept your gift Stoick the Vast, may you forever have our family’s gratitude,” and in a voice barely heard by Astrid. “Ya know we didn’t do this for the money Stoick, ya didn’t need to give us so much.”

 

“You will be family soon enough, and while some might have forgotten our ways I haven’t. Family is always the most important thing we have.” Stoick nodded to the Hoffersons before motioning to Gobber, the four adults heading for the door. “Now, the young couple may reforge their armours to their liking, and  _ nothin’ _ else.”

 

The dark tone caught the pair of teens in their wide eyed stares at the bags before them. Their heads snapped up to watch the four adults leave and a crimson flush pulled over their faces at Stoick’s overture. The door hissed shut and Astrid and Hiccup were finally alone for the first time since they’d become engaged.

 

“What in dar’yaim is going on! We’re engaged!” Astrid’s shouts were thankfully bounced back into the building instead of reaching out into the town. She pulled back her arm and left a red mark on Hiccup’s shoulder before she could help herself.

 

“OW! Wha’ was that fer?” Hiccup’s accent pulling through as he gritted his teeth and rubbed the now sore piece of his body. “I didn’t do it! I came home from the forest and found out when Dad told me.”

 

“That was for the engagement  _ and _ for skipping training yesterday. Manda Hiccup it’s like you don’t want to try sometimes. I swear you’re almost as stubborn as I am.” Astrid groused picking up the bag and letting it thunk onto the nearby table. As she examined the buy’ce before her water pooled at the corner of her eyes. The blood red and ocean blue of the armour were in contrast, but the pattern was without a doubt her ba’vodu’s, Fearless Finn Hofferson, the man who’d taught her how to wield an axe, and who had seemingly disappeared in the night during a raid where he hadn’t time to put on his armour before charging into the fray. 

 

“He would have wanted you to have it. He always sung your praises. His little Ast’ika took her first swing of an axe. Ast’ika just threatened a shabuir with his own dagger. He loved you more than he loved the air he breathed in his own lungs Astrid.” Hiccup’s voice carried over to her before Astrid melted into his hands on her shoulders. She swiped the few offending trails of water on her face and fought down the urge to turn around and hug Hiccup for comfort.

 

“What happened Hiccup, why did your dad do this?” Astrid composed herself by directing the topic. Her hands slowly lowered the helmet as she pulled out the rest.

 

“He said it was for my good and the good of the clan. Said that we need to learn to fight dragons and that maybe you could turn me into the warrior he hadn’t ever tried to teach me to be…” Hiccup looked at his grandfather’s armour before him, it was the closest to fitting him, his grandfather having been quite a small man but a ferocious fighter. “Of course he would pawn that off onto someone else too, though I didn’t think he’d do it to the person who was already training with me.”

 

“You’re doing better Hiccup, I know it doesn’t mean much but you’re as much an artist with a kad as you are with a pen. Dar’yaim in a short time I bet you can give me a run for my gold with your sword against my axe.” Astrid turned seeing Hiccup just staring at the armour of the man who even as small as he’d been was far larger than Hiccup was, and probably would ever be. She gave his arm a slight squeeze. “We always said we would stand by the other, I guess we never could have guessed we’d be this close, eh?”

 

“Astrid, if you don’t want to do this just say the word.” Her eyes narrowed and she prepped her arm.

 

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you not want to marry your best friend?” Astrid was waiting, her arm ready to cold cock Hiccup if he said what she was thinking.

 

“I’m just a fishbone Astrid-” It was as far as he got fore a set of four knuckles cracked against his still sore shoulder and sent him into the table. “OW!! Would ya stop doin’ that!”

 

“If I’m gonna marry you I’m putting up with that self-depreciation even less than I did when we were just best friends. Now why don’t we get started?” Astrid stood looking at Hiccup with her hand cocked on her hip and her head a slight tilt to it. Hiccup just let a sigh blast from his mouth and shook his head,  _ was this what he was going to have to deal with on a daily basis _ .

* * *

 

Hours later

* * *

 

Berk, Great Hall

By the time the pair had finished with the work for the day the sun was nearly set beneath the horizon. It had left both of them covered in sweat beneath their body suits and red in the face, Astrid’s hair was a mess while Hiccup’s was barely touched. All in all they appeared like they’d tussled with a Gronckle or just had furious session in the forge. Wandering through the town as the sky above them darkened further with every minute. Hiccup and Astrid were drifting more towards each other than away as they made their way for the Great Hall, it was everything the pair had hoped to one day achieve, yet there was a nagging in the pit of both their stomachs. Hiccup’s a fear that it wouldn’t last forever and that Astrid would finally see him like the rest of the clan, useless. Astrid wondering what Hiccup had done in releasing that dragon and if she could truly help him. 

 

The doors to the Great Hall parted allowing Astrid and Hiccup to pass unopposed to the table where Stoick was currently sitting beside the Hoffersons, Spitelout and Snotlout, and Gobber. The two exhausted teens practically dropped into their chairs as a pair of plates were pushed in front of them. A screech rung out through the hall as Stoick pushed himself to standing, drawing the attention of the gathered Mandalorians.

 

“Now while you are all preparing for the Nest Hunt at the end of the week, I must admit there is somethin’ else fer all of us to be celebratin’. The Hoffersons and Haddocks now announce the marriage between Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock. Fore the end of the week they shall be joined by the sacred vows.”

 

The hall responded with shouts, pounding of mugs onto the tables and stomping of the feet. Stoick’s eyes brightened as the volume increased. A wedding was just what the doctor ordered to get the town back in the spirit, especially after the burials that had happened just yesterday. Astrid and Hiccup stole a few quick glances at each other as Mandalorians began making their way forward to congratulate them. The pair only managing to navigate the constant questions due to their knowledge of each other.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Hiccup rubbed his aching head, it felt like someone had driven a nail into it then hammered the thing down so it pierced his brain. His body was even more clumsy than normal the effects of the alcohol having not completely worn off. The pounding on his forehead only rose in anger as he went about pulling clothes on. Stepping down the stairs he found his father passed out on the couch in the living room and just shook his head. He had to train with Astrid and finish forging their armours for the wedding,  _ by the Manda… I still can’t… _ Marrying Astrid Hofferson might just be what finally kills him, not even one of his inventions or mistakes. Stepping out the door clad in red shirt and brown pants pulled over his body suit with an empty weapons belt. 

 

The breeze caused his hair to stand on end, cutting through the two layers of clothes and piercing to his bones. The dark clouds rolling in from the West threatening to unleash a torrent like they had two days ago, the day Hiccup had freed a dragon… He pushed the memory from his mind, something to deal with at a later time. The sun had barely crested over the sea around Berk setting the water aflame with a brilliant orange glow. If Hiccup wasn’t so enamoured by the sunrise he might have noticed the person sneaking up on him. 

 

“How’s it going Useless,” Snotlout spit at the back of Hiccup’s head, his Bantha-fur vest and armoured form blocking Hiccup from turning around. “Gonna try and go and get your new  _ girlfriend? _ Cause I would recommend you just turn around right now, if you know what’s good for you.”

 

“Hi cuz, you’re so receptive of news. Who would have guessed!” Hiccup spun on the shorter, but far more muscled teen. “Want to tell me how I’m useless? Go ahead, it’s not gonna change a thing, and it would be di’kutla to think any other way.”

 

Snotlout pushed himself closer and jabbed his finger into Hiccup’s chest. The force sending the taller teen stumbling back a few steps with each jab. “You listen here Useless, I don’t care about you and there’s nothing you can do about it. Honestly I’m starting to wonder why ba’vodu keeps you as his heir. So either get good, or I’ll find you and no one will ever discover the body.” 

 

Hiccup wanted so very hard to take his cousin’s threat seriously, especially with the way his brows were pulled together and how he bared his teeth at him, but the whole scene was just so funny. How had he ever feared his cousin, this was nothing like letting a Night Fury do the exact same thing to him. “Yah Snotlout, though I think they’d find the body pretty easily, knowing you you’d probably parade it through the square just to let everyone know who was better.”

 

Snotlout’s arm came back and Hiccup braced himself, for a blow that never came. Cracking his eye open Hiccup watched Astrid with a vibro-knife held to Snotlout’s throat. The other boy looked about ready to piss his armour, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open that he’d been found out.

 

“Snotlout. If you so much as touch my fri- my fiance I promise that you won’t have to worry about hiding the body, because I’ll know who did it. You might be able to beat Hiccup alone, but I seriously doubt you could say the same about me.” Astrid shoved Snotlout forward, the boy trying to catch himself before collapsing onto his face. Hiccup smiled before a pain shot through his left upper arm and quickly rubbed the spot. “Come on Hiccup, you left your sword at my place, let’s go practice.”

 

The innuendo wasn’t lost on the lanky 17 year old as Astrid grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the forest. Soon Astrid released his arm and they were standing in a small clearing, the dirt dry despite the downpour that had turned it into mud not but 48 hours ago. Astrid tossed Hiccup his sword and knife, then settled into a ready position. Across from her Hiccup did the same and held the sword so that it’s point was aimed at Astrid’s center. The young woman’s axe was similarly aimed, and without not but a twitch of her foot she launched herself forward. 

 

The clang and clash of blades was soon lit up further by a dance of sparks as Hiccup matched Astrid blow for blow, even throwing a few ripostes her way. Quickly the sounds of the forest faded to them and the only thing that mattered was the dance the pair were intertwined in; attack, parry, riposte, step back, step forward, on and on they danced and fought from one side of the clearing to the other. As sweat poured from Hiccup’s face Astrid finally called it, using the curve of her axe to pull Hiccup’s sword from his hand and kicking him to the ground. She had him right where she wanted him. Putting the blade to his throat Astrid felt her lips pull to a smirk.

 

“Do you yield Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?” Astrid pushed more weight onto the leg against Hiccup’s chest.

 

“Yes M’lady, I yield.” Hiccup waited for the pressure to drop, or the blade to move away, but instead as he looked up he saw Astrid’s eyes harden and gaze at him, trying to bore a hole in his head. “Astrid?”

 

“You freed a dragon, and it didn’t kill you. Why didn’t you just stab it Hiccup? You had it right where you wanted it, just like I have you right now.” Hiccup’s emerald eyes started darting around the clearing, finding his sword but a few feet away and out of reach if he stayed here. “Answer me Haddock.”

 

Hiccup grabbed at Astrid’s leg, pushing it off his chest and rolling over the ground snatching his sword in his left and pulling the dagger in his right. Astrid hissed and stood up, twirling the axe in a few circles before charging forward once more renewing her attack.

 

“Why Hiccup! Why did you free a dragon?” Hiccup parried her strikes with his sword and when that didn’t work he deflected them with the dagger. Twisting away he stepped back garnering some room to move. Astrid let her diamond shining eyes lock with Hiccup’s as his gaze hardened like beskar and he stepped back swinging his sword for her head. Astrid stepped back just parrying the blade as he pushed her, moving fluidly from one form to the next.

 

“What do you know! You watched me! Why not try and speak up on my behalf! I thought we were friends Astrid, dar’yaim we’re engaged! Why not just talk to me!?” Astrid used the haft of her weapon to catch the last attack, but she lost her footing tumbling down as gravity grabbed her. 

 

Striking the ground Astrid went to get up only for Hiccup’s dagger to embed itself right next to her head and the sword to do the same on the opposite side. Hiccup sat straddling her, water pooling in his eyes. “I saw myself Astrid… that creature knew it was going to die, and it accepted it… just like I’d accepted all those beatings and dressing downs in front of the whole town… I saw myself in a dragon, how pathetic of a Mandalorian am I?”

 

Hiccup rolled off her onto the ground next to her. Waiting for her to shout, scream, take an axe to his head, anything. Instead of that however a shadow falls over him and a hand appears in front of his face. Reaching out to it Hiccup takes Astrid’s offered hand and is pulled up.

 

“Hiccup… I, I can’t comprehend what you may have seen when you were looking down at that dragon, but I know that I’ve never seen a dragon spare a human life. I… I froze when I watched it pin you to that rock and no matter how much I wanted to vault over and plant my axe into its hide I couldn’t. Because I couldn’t do that you are still alive, because a dragon spared you. That said we start dragon training in a couple of days, and you not only need to know how to fight, but you might have to kill dragons.”

 

“Astrid… I can’t kill dragons. I sat there looking down at that thing and all I could think was that I had done that, to me it felt like I’d shot a bola at you and were threatening my best friend with a sword. I just can’t do it.” Astrid rubbed her hand along the length of Hiccup’s arm and dusted him off a bit.

 

“Well, then I guess we have two options. We can lie about this and find some way to get you out of Dragon Training, or we can track down this dragon and see what makes it so different from the others.”

* * *

 

_ A/N: _

_ Yes, I’ve gone there, may whoever lives above us spare me. I’ve done the star wars and marriage au at the same time while having Astrid as Hiccup’s only friend. I hope you enjoy this and I’ll be trying to post this somewhere between weekly or twice weekly depending on when I post the prologue. Obviously we’ve gone into major different territory. Also something to know is that I’ve decided to do artwork for the characters, but if anyone would like to volunteer a cover art I would be quite happy as I don’t really have time to do it at the moment.  _

 

_ For those wondering about  RW3Y please know it hasn’t stopped I just hit a bit of writer’s block and felt like working on my first HTTYD fic given that the third movie came out recently and I want to see it so bad. Please leave a review and I wish you all the best. Thanks for reading! _

_ -Six out _


	3. Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Hiccup deal with the impending wedding, and Astrid starts to understand Hiccup’s place.

_ How To Train Your Mandalorian;  _

_ CH II; Armour _

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman

Ships : Hiccstrid, for now

Description :

Mandalorians, fiercest warriors in the galaxy and often some of the most stubborn organics, or inorganics, you’ll ever meet. Enter the idea to colonize a planet in wild space well outside of normal territory. This world was called Arteo. Watch as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third tries to make himself a proper Mandalorian as he and his people face the threat of dragons.

 

Chapter Description:

Astrid and Hiccup deal with the impending wedding, and Astrid starts to understand Hiccup’s place.

 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

 

Mando’A and other dictionary

Buir- parent, father or mother

Manda- heaven, afterlife only for the warriors

Kama- beltspat/leg cover, serves as armour

Besbe’trayce- weapons

Buy’ce- helmet

HUD- Heads Up Display which can mark targets and makes ranged weapons easier to aim

Osik- dung/shit (impolite)

Verd- soldier/warrior

Riduur- spouse, partner, husband/wife

Solus- one, alone, lone

Orar- thunder

Beskar’gam- iron skin

Verde- soldiers/warriors

Vencuyot- future

Iviin’yc- fast, quickly

Copaani mirshmure’cye, Hic’ika?- Are you looking for a smack in the face, little Hiccup?

Di’kut- idiot

Meg- which, what, that, who

Jatnese be te jatnese- The best of the best

Mandokarla- you’ve got the right stuff (worthy of being Mandalorian)

Ad’ika- child, son, daughter

Jai’galaar- Shriek-hawk

Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum- I’m still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal

* * *

 

Berk, Forge

Hiccup and Astrid sat staring at the completely reforged sets of armour before them. The armour was primed and white as the snow that fell every winter. Each plate had been painstakingly molded to be a perfect fit, which was proved as they hugged Astrid’s body and Hiccup’s lean shape like the second skin it was supposed to be. While most of Astrid’s armour remained similar to the durasteel copy she’d worn before the helmet had changed completely. Hiccup had taken the liberty to add extra plates to the top of the helmet, using two side plates to create a small pair of horns at the back of them. The cheek plates were indented a bit further making the helmet a tighter fit and less likely to come off.

 

Hiccup’s armour was primarily a chest piece, shoulder plates, gauntlets, greaves, and a helmet. At Astrid’s request a leather kama hung from the weapons belt on his waist and he examined the helmet. He used the standard T-shaped visor, but had covered the cheeks with leather and added an extra plate to top and created a row of horns running from his forehead to the back of the helmet. The entirety of the back was composed of a flex of a variety of plates making it look similar to an insect. 

 

A hand softly rubbed a circle into Hiccup’s upper arm. Glancing over he caught Astrid as she chewed slightly on her bottom lip, and her eyebrows pulled down, concern hiding in her crystalline blue orbs.

 

“It’s okay… its just the armour I was supposed to forge was meant to be done with my father when I was twelve… instead I do it for the first time with my fiancé only days before I wed. You’d think I’d be happy, to finally have armour… but I just-” Astrid pulls his face, placing her lips on his cheek. Immediately her face bursts red matching Stoick the Vast’s red locks. She didn’t exactly know why she’d done that. She snatched her reforged helmet off the table and slams it on her head. Picking her vibro-axe and rushing out the door to be met by something wet. Out of reflex Astrid snapped her eyes shut tight as something wet, runny and a bit of weight slammed down the front of her armour. Her clean, pristine white, just primed armour.

 

The growl was like someone had poked a Wookie as she opened her eyes the HUD locking onto the the forms of the two twins. They slapped their bracers together. “Hooray! We got ‘im! … Useless doesn’t growl at us when we make pranks right?” 

 

The pair of orange and yellow Mandalorians twisted to catch sight of the brown stained white armour and black and grey bodysuit of Astrid. Albeit her buy’ce had changed quite a bit. The brown muck and mud slowly revealing the blue back-lit visor as Astrid releases another growl.

 

“Sister, have we hit the wrong person with our prank?” Tuffnut turns to look at his sister.

 

“Osik…” Ruffnut spins on the ball of her foot taking off into the town, ducking and weaving between the buildings. Tuff looks at where his sister was, her coloured armour absent, occupied instead by the sunlight. Astrid advanced on the lone Thorston twin, his helmet twisting from where Ruff had been and the shoulders shaking and axe swinging from one hand to the other.

 

“I’m dead aren’t I?” Tuff tries to follow his sister’s lead, turning and getting ready to push off his foot and avoid the angered Mandalorian woman. He feels something connect with the back of his helmet sending him sprawling onto the ground. He digs his fingers into the dirt, trying to get any purchase to drag himself away before a hand catches his ankle like a vice. “Help?”

 

The word escapes his lips as Hiccup steps out to watch Astrid drag the poor man by his ankle back towards her and hauling her axe up one handed. Rolling to face her with his back on the ground Tuff pulls his arms up covering his face. He tries to bring his knees up but is stopped as the axe comes down, the flat of its blade slamming into his helmeted head. 

 

“Astrid?” Hiccup watched as Tuffnut went limp, his arms rolling off to his sides and head arching back to the ground. “Please tell me you didn’t just kill him.”

 

“He’ll survive, he’s done worse… but sadly I think I need a change of clothes.” Hiccup walked over and looked at her, the entire front of her body stained brown, the mud now pooled at her feet. Groaning Hiccup lightly caught her arm and led her back into the forge.

 

“Don’t worry, there should be some clothes of mine you can borrow, we’ll prime and clean the armour again tonight before bed, then it should be ready for me to paint tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Berk, Chief’s Home

Astrid rubbed some feeling back into her upper arms as she marched through the town. It felt odd for the wind to breeze across her skin. Her hair fluttered in the wind, even with the braid over her shoulder. Goosebumps rose on her skin and her cheeks and face turned with a red tinge as another blast of air caught her unprepared. Biting back the shout building in her lungs Astrid huffs into her hands and continues using her hands to rub heat into herself. Hiccup’s red shirt was basically useless, much like his nickname, the shabla thing barely thick enough to deal with the chill of frost just hanging in the air, let alone stop the icy wind that kept cutting into her as she made her track through the town. Her teeth chattered in her mouth as she pulled open the door to Chief Stoick’s home.

 

Entering the house was like walking into a wall of heat. It was a like a light switch being flicked on as Astrid’s body was wracked with a few adjusting shudders. The place was odd, for some reason Astrid had expected a different style from the Chief, something more spartan perhaps. Yet the blue actually had the atmosphere of one, contrary to Hiccup’s descriptions. The carpet was nice, clean and had held its colour, still as vibrant as she remembered from four years ago when she’d last come over. The silver sheen of the table, food storage and other appliances were at odds with the soft brown of the wood. Across the center of the table, running the length, was a tapestry embroidered in gold and black showing sigil of Clan Haddock, much like the one that adorned the Great Hall, however this was untouched by age and the reds, blues, and greens accenting the clan crest were as clear as if they’d jumped from blood, seas, and trees that had helped them build their homes here.

 

“Ah! There ya are lass! Who’s my favourite soon-ta-be daughter-in-law!” Stoick’s Arms ensnare the young woman, burying her into his chest and letting her legs dangle. “Oh I’m so happy ya decided not to be h’rt by your parents’ and me’s decision!”

 

Astrid’s face was starting to turn a bit blue before she tapped the massive man’s arm and he dropped her back to the ground. The sudden shift in gravity caught Astrid unprepared and she barely snagged the table with her hand as her knees almost gave out.

 

“G-glad to be h-here Chief.” Pounding her chest a couple times Astrid straightens up, finding she comes to about the same height as Stoick’s stomach. The man lets a smile break across his stony face before slapping Astrid on the back. Stumbling forward and clutching st her chest Astrid grabs the nearest chair as the momentum threatens to take her to the ground,  _ shab is this what it was like for Hiccup growing up? _

 

“Now I know that normally my late wife would be techin’ ya about the duties of a Chieftess, however the late is in that last statement fer a reason. As such I have taken upon myself many of Valka’s tasks, and I would gladly teach ta ya all that will be expected of ya when the big day comes. And please call me Stoick lass, we’ll be family soon.” Stoick’s eyes were ready to bug out of his head as he pulled the chair out from under her, sending her toppling into it with all the grace of a sack of grain. 

 

A bit of hair escaped her headband and Astrid blew it out of the way as she righted herself. Stoick had sat down across from her. Stoick’s buy’ce was on the table and as he looked around his brow started to furrow. He examined her closely, noting his son’s red shirt and green leggings adorning her, and the pale skin showing through the holes in the sleeves.

 

“Astrid, where’s your armour?” It was a simple question, but it felt like Stoick had stabbed a dagger into the table the way he’d said it. Her eyes darted to the door, judging the distance too great without hesitation, not much startled or scared Astrid Hofferson, but the way Stoick was leaning towards her and the hard look in his eyes as his brows furrowed. “Did Hiccup try and make one of h’s damned inventions instead a finishin’ your and his armours? I told that boy-”

 

“It wasn’t Hiccup Si- Stoick. The twins tried to prank him and I got caught in the middle, mud all the way down the front of me. My bodysuit needed to be washed the the plates reprimed and cleaned. We didn’t have time to do more than just pressure wash it before I had to come and meet you.” Astrid started to shift in her chair, moving her weight from one side to the other under the undeterred gaze.

 

“Those di’kutla twins. I swear by the Manda I’ll be putting myself to sea for cremation if those two don’t slow down.” The look shifts like a storm changing course as another smile breaks across his face. “Well, not much to do about that, Hiccup’ll make sure it’s all taken care of. So where should we start first? Cooking or Berk’s defenses?”

 

Astrid was nodding along when it was stiffly cut off by the last piece. “I’m sorry, what about Berk’s defenses? I thought it was the job of the Chief to run the defenses during raids?”

 

“Astrid…” Stoick lowers his head letting out a deep breathed sigh. “I’m not goin’ ta lie to ya. Hiccup is intelligent, capable, and hardworkin’… but he knows nothin’ about combat, manning defenses, and managing a battle. The poor boy gets his head or some other limb nearly bitten off almost every other raid. I would lov’ ta put him in charge, to see him succeed. He won’t, he can’t… it’s just not who he is. It’s why I arranged the contract with your parents. The clan will follow Hiccup as long as there is someone strong to stand by ‘im. I need you ta do that lass, can you run the defenses, fight fer Berk, and try to keep my son’s head on his shoulders?”

 

It was like a gut punch, Astrid knew the Chief thought what he was asking was honourable, would help keep Hiccup out of harm’s way, but it was everything else to her. She had fought and trained with Hiccup for well over weeks at a time. He’d even beaten her just yesterday. He was a capable warrior, but she was starting to understand that no one would try to see that. Her features hardened and she levelled a glare at Stoick, who was waiting expectantly.

 

“Do ya h’ve any idea wh’t he’s d’ne ta earn your respect! Do ya? I’ve been trainin’ with ‘im for almost three months! Yesterday he beat me in a no holds barred fight. Hiccup is a warrior, but ya never try to see it, all ya focus on is wh’t ya see happen ev’ry time he steps foot out the forge! Ya want me ta protect Hiccup? I’d h’ve an easier time huntin’ a Night Fury with nothin’ but a stick!” Astrid stood sending the chair toppling over as Stoick went wide eyed and his jaw dropped open. She slammed her fists on the table and had to bite back a growl at how shocked Stoick looked. “He’s been tryin’ ta get ya to notice that he’s more than a forge master, that he can use the v’ry besbe’trayce you stuck ‘im makin’ fer years! He doesn’t need me ta do the fightin’ he needs you to take a look at him and pay attention, he needs someone to stand by him like Valka stood by you. I refuse to do the fighting for him, I’ll try to protect him, but if you just wanted this marriage so that you could get Hiccup’s best friend to lock him in the house every time we see a threat than I won’t play along. Hiccup is my best friend, which you might have noticed if you’d actually been around when he and I trained, or if you’d ever taken the time to train with him.” 

 

Stoick sat there, his jaw able to catch flies as his eyes remained locked with Astrid, the young woman like a verd defending her riduur from an enemy. As his jaw started to close and his eyes refocusing Stoick slowly stood up.

 

“Ya sayin’ he thinks I don’t care? That I don’t notice?” It wasn’t the booming voice that he used when he shouted at Snotlout or the twins, it was quiet and almost so much so that Astrid would have missed it if it weren’t for her own attempts to get her beating heart in order. “My ad’ika thinks I don’t notice him…” 

 

“Chief, I think you need to have a conversation with Hiccup,” Astrid is wary of being louder than the Chief himself, thinking the wrong word or a loud noise might awaken the anger that she’d seen in him when he fought dragons. “I’m… I’m go-gonna head out.”

 

Stoick tracked as Astrid shot out of the house like a bomb was going to go off if she stayed any longer, but Stoick made no move to follow, he sat there trying to run through what she had yelled at him…  _ had he really not shown how much he cared? _

 

* * *

 

 

Berk, North Side

Hiccup rapped on the door, and taking a step back. 

 

“I’m coming. One second-” A crash resounded from inside and Hiccup pushed the door open to find a man in green, blue, and red armour was collapsed in the hallway of the home, a number of weapons and other objects strewn over him. “I’m fine, though I could use a little help.”

 

Stepping in Hiccup reached out taking the man’s hand and hauling him out of the pile. As the man stood up Hiccup smirked.  _ Solus Orar head engineer in charge of maintaining the vessel that carried us here. A fine warrior, but his recent injury had left in need of serious help around making his first and foremost job to keep the power from the colony dreadnought flowing _ . 

 

“How’s your leg treating you?” Solus rolled his eyes and grabbed his buy’ce off a hook and slid it on.

 

“I like what you did with your beskar’gam. See you finally managed to get your Buir to forge with you.” Solus grabbed his vibro-sword off the weapons rack and jabbed the scabbard into the ground like a cane as he stepped out, his right leg dragging through the dirt.

 

“I… Astrid and I worked on this together.” Hiccup took Solus’ arm and helped move him towards the door set in the mountainside not far from the older man’s home. Solus chewed on his lip, letting the silence and tension rest in the air. The hiss of the door broke the pair out of their thoughts and they entered into a small workshop with blinking lights and a number of reflections on dead screens. The door clunked shut behind them bathing them in darkness before Solus hobbled over and jabbed his finger into a button bringing lights up.

 

“You’re father does love you Hiccup, you know that right? Now press that switch on the right we need to do another scan of the airspace jst to make sure there aren’t any more last minute raids coming before he Verde haul themselves out.” Solus slid the the buy’ce off revealing the scars over his left eye and the lean cheeks with his almost black-brown hair. 

 

“He has a funny way of showing it.” Hiccup pressed a few buttons and took a seat at the chair next Solus. The white metal of the ship was now shining, kept meticulously pristine with Solus’ now undivided attention. “I mean what does he do, dresses me down in front of everyone for just trying to help!”

 

“Hiccup, you’re Buir is a hard man to read, honestly whoever named that man Stoick must have been able to see the vencuyot. That said he does love you, he’s just bad at showing it. You should have seen him try to woo your mother. I swear my Buir couldn’t keep to himself how much of a disaster Stoick was at courting. You think you cause damage to the town? Stoick probably left enough emotional damage through the clan to nearly split it in two. Get your shebs over here, I need you to recalibrate the link to the dish. I’d do it but…” Solus motions to his lame leg and Hiccup rolls his eyes as he stalks over. Bending down and sliding into the open panel Hiccup quickly hotwires the connection and replaces a third wire that looked about to give. “Honestly I don’t know how you do that so iviin’yc. I can barely do it in half an hour you have it done in seconds, whoever decided you were ‘Useless’ needs to stop by and see me so I can beat them within an inch of their life.”

 

“Ha! You’d probably have to fight half the town then, starting with Snotlout, though it’d take like twenty second for you to end that fight, injured or no.” Solus let back his head and laughed into the hollows of the ship’s room.

 

“That snark, sarcasm, and wit is most likely why Snotlout wants to best you. He’s not the brightest of the bunch but he praises himself for being tough. He doesn’t hold a candle to you on that front which would explain why he tries to belittle you.” Solus looked back at the display as it dinged at him. “Well we’re clear. Alright Hiccup. First lesson of being Chief is knowing what rules to follow and when. You’re father thinks that it's about helping people; a Chief’s first duty is to his people. Second lesson is that no task is too small when it comes to serving your people. What’s third is knowing what you can spare. Sacrificing for you people is important, but you can’t just stop at the first two, you need to learn your limitations and be prepared for them to come at you when you least expect it.”

 

“Can we do the lessons later? I’m not really in the mood,” Hiccup whispered, moving to the right and replacing some of the parts and a screen flickering to life. Solus shook his head.

 

“Hiccup… Take a look at the panel over there, if you’re gonna stay you might as well make yourself useful.”

* * *

 

That Night

* * *

 

Berk, Forge

Hiccup slid through the door as quietly as possible. He was supposed to have been there an hour ago, with any luck Astrid was running late herself… The lights and sounds of clanking machinery killed that thought as Hiccup made his way inside to find Astrid sitting turning the plates over and over in her hands, the fire’s glow glancing off their shining surface and playing shadows over the walls. She was different, looking at the armour and slowly running a rag over it, Hiccup had never seen her like this before, in  the growing darkness outside and the warmth of the fire Hiccup had only just noticed that Astrid had failed to change out of his shirt or leggings, her bodysuit still lying on a table.

 

“You know I’ve found that can’t be too comfortable,” Hiccup smirked as his close proximity send the plate clattering to the floor and Astrid’s arms floundering to catch it as her weight shifted forward gravity threatening to take her down as well. As she caught the plate and turned a withering gaze on Hiccup, she was faced with him clutching at his stomach and wiping tears from his face as his laughter filled the room and made her heart flutter. Her glare fell away as a small upward quirk pulled at her lips.

 

“Copaani mirshmure’cye, Hic’ika?” Astrid groused trying her best to put up a pout, and failing miserably as her smile returned in force. Hiccup fell backwards at Astrid’s failed attempt, laughing harder and kicking his feet in the air. The smile started to die. “It’s not that funny di’kut. Meg?”

 

“It's just the look on your face was priceless. Fearless Astrid Hofferson acting like Hiccup! Haha! I didn’t realise you’d gathered some of my tendencies already- OW!” Hiccup grunted as Astrid pulled her leg back and moved for the table.

 

“I’ve already finished the cleaning now get your shebs over here, I can’t put this primer on alone.” Hiccup smirked and joined his fiance at the table pulling out a brush and sliding his buy’ce off to one side before snatching away Astrid’s helmet and beginning to coat it in the primer.

 

“If you’re gonna apply primer you need to make sure it’s an even layer otherwise everything will clump.” Hiccup spared a glance at Astrid who was now staring at her empty hand and the brush in her right.

 

“You give that back Hiccup Haddock!” Astrid launched herself at your husband-to-be who ducked down spun, sprinting around the table to get some distance between them. “Oh its on Haddock. You better know you’re messing with jatnese be te jatnese!” 

 

Astrid launched herself over the table, tucking her legs and landing with a perfect roll, but Hiccup had ducked below and was already on the opposite side of the table once more. Hiccup’s smile was still plastered on his face as he held the wet helmet to his chest piece, smearing more primer across it. Astrid couldn’t help her own smile and faked left, right, and then shot to her left again. Hiccup followed the movements, dipping left and going around to the weapons on one of the walls pulling a shortsword off the rack and tapping Astrid’s forearm lightly away as she made a grab for the helmet.

 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that Asti’ika!” Hiccup hopped to the left letting Astrid snatch a sword for herself and falling into a ready stance. Astrid’s eyebrows set into a determined line as her lips pulled into a thin smile,  _ two can play at that game Hiccup _ . 

 

“No mercy Hic’ika, I play for keeps.” The young woman launched herself at her fiance striking out in flurry of blows that the other matched almost effortlessly. Pulling his sword and catching her blade Hiccup smiled. “Ah, we’re not done yet!”

 

Hiccup went wide eyed as Astrid dropped the sword and tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him in a blast of air and a grunt. Hiccup let loose a moan as he managed to breathe once more, not an easy feat with someone sitting on his chest.

 

“Are you going to get off of me?” Hiccup met Astrid’s eyes as she sat there, a twinkle in her eye from the fire, and biting her lip. 

 

“Mandokarla Hiccup. There’s no one else I would want to take the vows with, I hope you know that. You’re my best friend and my Buir always said that if you have to marry someone it should be your best friend.” Astrid leaned down, Hiccup entranced by her as she slowly pecked her lips to his. It was short, sweet, soft, and left them wanting more, at least till they both went as red as the blood running through their veins. “W-w-we s-should f-f-finish this u-up.”

 

Astrid launched herself off of Hiccup as she cut off her own stutter and went back to the table. The work progressed fairly quickly after that distraction, neither knowing they were being watched.

 

Stoick’s face fell as he watched his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law shamelessly flirt and still manage to make the best of their situation. Hiccup, his son, had matched Astrid blow for blow with a shortsword… how had Stoick never noticed that before. Hiccup didn’t have the build to wield Stoick’s preferred weapons meant for muscles, and he’d never thought to teach his ad’ika the way of the blade. Was this how it had always been? Had Stoick always failed to notice his son’s potential and shunned him as a way to keep him out of harm’s way?

* * *

 

Berk, Chief’s Home

Wandering through the town Stoick’s thoughts were pervaded by his failures, how had he missed so much of his son’s life. As he opened the door to his home he looked about, the rug the same Valka had bought, the tapestry the one she’d started and Hiccup had finished. His hands ran over the smooth and soft fabric of the Haddock Clan crest, a jai’galaar, artistically sewn on field of black. Haddock’s had always study for duty, justice and honour… but now Stoick started to have an inkling that maybe he’d failed to be just to his son, that what he’d seen as a young and hopeless youth had turned into one of the most useful members of his community, and was humble to boot.  _ By the Manda what have I done Valka _ .

 

Sliding the plates and cloak off, just letting them drop onto the ground around him Stoick kneeled before the massive bed. Bracing himself on his elbows Stoick lowered his head into his hands.

 

“Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Valk’ika.” Stoick stood, not bothering the rest of his clothes and collapsed into the bed. 

* * *

 

Berk, Forge

Hiccup groaned, it had taken another hour after all their screwing around to finish Astrid’s new coat of primer, and fix the mistakes made to his own after the tussle. Astrid was fighting the weight of her eyelids and her head was hanging lower with every second.

 

“Come on Ast, get up.” Hiccup grunted pushing her shoulder. Astrid moaned, and weakly slapped his hand away.

 

“Just let me sleep here, it’s warm and I don’t feel like going out into the cold.” Hiccup smirked and pulled Astrid close to him, he’d taken his plates and hung them to dry, grabbing a spare tunic from his workroom earlier that night.

 

“I’ll take you home, you seem like you need some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be filled with wedding preparations, what do you say to us sneaking away for the day for some training?” Hiccup led Astrid, still in his clothes, back towards her house. The Hoffersons were still up as Hiccup led her in.

 

“What did ya do Hiccup?” Hettir grins as he sees his tired daughter dressed in a different set of clothes. Hiccup’s face goes beet red and he almost loses his grip on Astrid.

 

“W-w-what are y-y-you t-talking a-a-about?” Hettir just smirked at the young lad.

 

“You two really should start worrying about getting to sleep on time, weddin’s going to be early the day after ta tomorrow, wouldn’t want either of ya fallen asleep when givin’ ya vows, it’d make things a bit awkward.”

 

“We had to reprime Astrid’s armour for me to paint. The twins tried playing a pranks on me and splattering my armour with mud, they hit Astrid instead.” Hettir’s smile grows.

 

“So naturally ya gave the lass the clothes right off ya back?” Hiccup spins with Astrid to hide the blush and head directly for the stairs. “Be careful Hiccup, I’ll see ya tomorrow and not in my house when I wake up right?”

 

“Of course Mr. Hoff-Hofferson!” Hiccup shouts, moving as quickly as he can to get Astrid into bed and get himself out of the house before Hettir says something else.

* * *

 

_ A/N: _

_ So yes I aged up the characters a bit, I’m going to be far less forgiving on the fighting scenes with the whole no one died, there will be injuries, deaths, and so on so just so I felt more comfortable writing the characters I’ve made them all about 17 for the teens. That said all sexual content will remain implied. I hope you enjoyed this, with my luck chapter 3 will only be halfway complete by this goes up, here’s to hoping I’m farther. For now in the ships means that other ships might be included, I’m not going to break up Hiccstrid, I think…  _

_ -Six out! _


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking off into the woods to train has some, unforeseen, consequences for the soon-to-be wedded.

_ How To Train Your Mandalorian;  _

_ CH III; Training _

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman

Ships : Hiccstrid, for now

Description :

Mandalorians, fiercest warriors in the galaxy and often some of the most stubborn organics, or inorganics, you’ll ever meet. Enter the idea to colonize a planet in wild space well outside of normal territory. This world was called Arteo. Watch as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third tries to make himself a proper Mandalorian as he and his people face the threat of dragons.

 

Chapter Description:

Sneaking off into the woods to train has some, unforeseen, consequences for the soon-to-be wedded.

 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

 

Mando’A and other dictionary

Buir- parent, father or mother

Manda- heaven, afterlife only for the warriors

Kama- beltspat/leg cover, serves as armour

Shabla- screwed up

Haran- hell

Mir’osik- dung/shit for brains

Di’kutla- idiotic/foolish

Hut’uun- coward

Kad- sword/saber

Shebs- butt/rear/ass

Dar’yaim- hell, place you want to forget

Mar’e- “at last” expression of relief

Ge’tal- red (honouring a parent)

Kebiin- blue (represents reliability)

Ne’tra- black (seeker and deliverer of justice)

Genet- gray (mourning a lost love)

Vorpan- green (to hold to one’s duty)

Orange (lust for life)  _ couldn’t find a Mandalorian word for it, if you know please say so and I’ll make the correction later on _

Ve’vut- gold (need for vengence)

* * *

 

Berk, Hofferson Home

Astrid rubbed at her eyes and let a yawn escape as she forced herself up. The edges of the room and its contents were blurred and barely visible, more like shapes and colours as she went about getting dressed. By the time Astrid had pulled herself up the stairs and taken a seat at the table she could see. Her back was slumped and she was fighting to keep her eyes open as another yawn tore out of her.

 

“That’s what ya get fer stayin’ up so late. Maybe next time ya don’t stay at the forge till midnight?” Hettir laughed as he pushed a plate before the young woman.

 

“I don’t even remember coming home last night… Hiccup and I were…” Astrid’s face went a flaming crimson as she recalled how she and Hiccup had interacted last night. She slowly reached for one of the utensils as she made tried to keep her face hidden from her father.

 

“Aye, you were almost completely asleep by tha time Hiccup brought you back, fact he was the one who put ya in bed last night. Good lad that one.” Hettir smirks before sitting down next to his daughter, her turned away face not a surprise to him. “You’r Buir and I have some work ta do fer the weddin’ tomorrow, you’ll need to stay outta trouble till then, think ya can manage that?”

 

“Yes, Hiccup wanted to train a bit today so I figured that we’d head out and just be in the forest for a couple hours, kill some time that way.” Astrid shoved another bite into her mouth.

 

“Ya best not be doin’ anythin’ else Ast’ika, ya two aren’t married yet.” Hettir raises an eyebrow at his daughter. Astrid coughs and sputters as she finishes as her face lights up again. A rapping on the door caught the pair’s attention. “I think tha’s fer ya Astrid.”

 

The young woman bolted, fleeing her father and leaving her meal mostly eaten. Pushing through the door, her axe and knife slung she runs straight into Hiccup sending the pair tumbling to the ground.

 

“Oof! If you really wanted to see me you could have just said so, no reason to take us down.” Hiccup simply laid there as a few of the passing Mandalorians turned to watch the two betrothed. 

 

“Ya think they’d have a bit more control in public.”

 

“They’re young an’ in love, let ‘em be.”

 

“She mus’ really wan’ ‘im, guess the fishbone has somthin’ goin’ fer ‘im.” Every word caused Astrid’s blush to rise further, and threatened to send her short fuse over the edge. Pushing herself up Astrid grabs Hiccup by the scruff of his bodysuit.

 

“Come on. We have training to get to.” Dragging the boy Hiccup just let’s his shoulders drop as he does his best to contain his laughter.

* * *

 

Raven’s Point Forest

Their clearing still housed the scuff marks and indentations from the fight only two days ago as Astrid bends her knees, axe out and aimed at Hiccup. The teen just smirks as he drops the bag and draws his sword. Taking a soft step to the right that Astrid mirrors to her left Hiccup’s lips tugging into a smile. He steps forward, she steps back. Two steps right, two steps left.  _ Astrid was an amazing fighter, when she puts her mind to something she can be unbeatable, but she often lacks _ … The young woman before her shifted her weight between her feet, twirls her axe and the muscles in her arms tense and release.  _ Patience _ . Hiccup goes to take a step left and Astrid pushes off her back foot. Ducking to the right Hiccup slides away letting Astrid’s axe sail over his head and embed itself in a tree. 

 

Shards of wood fly from the wounded plant as Astrid turns, axe at the ready and pulling to defend her chest as Hiccup launches a swing at her the clang of his blade and hers echoing through the trees. Astrid shoves him back and Hiccup retreats putting distance between the two of them. Holding his sword off to his right Astrid pushes forward taking a set of swipes that Hiccup jumps back from.

 

The dance continues Hiccup using his hard learned skills of avoiding accidents to match Astrid’s skill. The axehead and sword whistling through the air, sharp clangs and sparks crafting a symphony by which they choreographed each move. A step followed by a parry countered through a riposte. It was a melody of clashing blades and the crunch of frosting ground. Every move was like day and night, a flow between the light and dark. Fluid as water, and graceful as a whale Hiccup was slowly learning that his betrothed was the best warrior of his generation for a reason. As time had passed Hiccup’s attempt to anger Astrid into making a mistake had become nothing but water under the bridge, and without it he was at a disadvantage. The young woman had caught on and with a twist of her axe Astrid snatched the guard of Hiccup’s blade and pulled it from his grasp.

 

Their chests heaved, pulling in air like they’d been asphyxiated. Sweat beaded on their exposed skin, while the wind pushed their hair about and leaving emerald green focused on diamond blue.

 

Hiccup was almost out of steam, and his trick had failed him.  _ Only one thing left to get to Astrid _ . Ducking under the blade levelled with his throat Hiccup pushed off his bent knees and tackled Astrid.

 

The air they’d managed to gather blasted out of them as Hiccup’s maneuver put gravity into play and sent the axe spinning away.

 

“Well… it would appear I’ve disarmed you.” Hiccup let a smirk grow on his face before Astrid smacked him and tossed him off.

 

“Actually Hic’ika, I win that one.” Hiccup moaned from his place next to her, and Astrid couldn’t help the smile cracking across her face. “Come on, let’s go again. At least until you win one.”

 

“Astridddd…” Hiccup flapped his arms and released a pained groan. His body felt like someone had set it ablaze with dragon fire then walked on the charred mess.

 

“Hiccupppp…” Astrid copied his whine before putting a punch into his shoulder. “Come on, up lazybones. One good bout will get you through a single fight, but we’re Mandalorians we don’t stop till the job is done or we’re told to by whoever’s in charge of us.” 

 

“Just kill me now, why couldn’t I have been friends with Snotlout, at least he doesn’t like doing any work.” Hiccup forced himself to his feet, grabbing the sword and letting its tip dig into the ground.

 

“Hiccup, you know Snotlout would spend the entire time pummelling you right? You’re better off with me, at least than you might get a…  _ reward _ ?” Astrid waggled her eyebrows at the young boy and pulled her axe into a ready position. Hiccup brought his blade up and smirked right back at the Hofferson girl before him.

 

“You’re on M’lady, may the best fighter win, and to the victor go the spoils.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I don’t take too much of the spoils.” Astrid flashed forward matching Hiccup strike for strike as the song of blades, and dance of strength and agility once more took up the forest. 

 

As Astrid literally fell back against the downed log and turned to give Hiccup a glare she saw the boy much like her, chest heaving, face red, and eyes closed. Hiccup had won two bouts out of the six Astrid had forced on him, even she was feeling like she’d pushed it a bit too much. Everything from her neck to her feet felt like she’d let a Gronckle roll over them. The sun was nearing its apex, and Astrid knew they’d be expected to return and help finish up with the wedding preparations. 

 

“We could runaway?” Hiccup’s voice filled the space between them. Astrid just about punched him,  _ what gave him the right to know what she was thinking? _ Her curled fingers stopped short of their target when she noticed just how he looked. His eyes were shut, laying against the log, he’d come a long way from the fishbone people still mock him for being, but more importantly he looked serene. The grass shook in the breeze just ever so much and the sunlight seemed to shimmer off his skin, and Astrid couldn’t bring herself to ruin it.

 

“Running away wouldn’t solve our problems Hiccup, haran… it’d probably just make everything worse. The Chief marrying us before he sails off to die, while trying to get me to wear the armour… by the Manda it’s like everyone in this whole shabla town are a bunch of mir’osik’s who think you’re somekind of di’kutla hut’uun that can’t even raise a kad to save your own SHEBS!” Astrid shot to her feet, pulled her axe up in one smooth motion and threw it end over head. The blade slammed into the tree, the small thing shaking and losing its needles to shower the ground. The handle of the weapon shudders before slowly stilling. 

 

“Maybe running away won’t, but how does a walk in the forest sound? I know of a beautiful waterfall not too far away. We could sit and talk, like we used too.” Astrid lets a sidelong glance go Hiccup’s way, a single green eye watching for her reaction.

 

“Alright, our father’s already will want to take our heads, how much could another hour hurt?”

* * *

 

Berk, Forge

Stoick slid sideways to get his form into the building, finding both the armours hanging on their racks meticulously cleaned and untouched by the paints on the working tables. A few tools were scattered about and the weapons in need of repair were surprisingly all finished. Arrayed neatly on the pegs and holders lining the walls. The place was like walking into a freezer, its hearth having burned out hours ago. Searching for Hiccup and Astrid turned out to be harder than it looks. Sure Hiccup was resourceful and Astrid determined but he hadn’t thought they’d sneak away like this, especially so close to the wedding…  _ unless they wanted some alone- _ Like he swung his axe at that Monstrous Nightmare but days ago Stoick clamps down on that thought before it can go any further. 

 

“If you’re lookin’ fer the lass and lad you’re in tha wrong place.” Gobber hobbles up beside Stoick, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hettir said the lad came by this mornin’ took Astrid fer a trainin’ session in tha forest. The lad’s a good Mando Stoick. He knows how to treat a woman right, and better she’s been teachin’ ‘im ‘ow ta fight! That talk ya had with the wee lass musta really got her workin’ hard.”

 

“Tha’s just it Gobber… She called me out. Astrid yelled at me, told me she and Hiccup had been trainin’ fer months if not longer. She told me I don’t pay attention ta my own son, my ad’ika. I’m startin’ ta think she was right… ya want ta know what I saw last night? I saw a boy and a girl fightin’ in here. I saw my Hiccup standin’ toe ta toe with Astrid shabla Hofferson. They were playin’ like two children Gobber. Did I really fail ta notice that my son was fallin’ in love with his best friend? Did I never catch how Hiccup has handled blades better over the past month or two? Am I really that bad of a father?” Stoick had to fight the water in his eyes as he looked at the mess his son had left behind. When Stoick had woken he’d found his house empty, not even dishes from breakfast remaining, no sign of his boy, just still air that felt like it hadn’t been breathed in yet.

 

“Stoick, ya need ta communicate with your son. Hiccup doesn’t hate or resent ya. He just doesn’t feel like he’s earned your respect, or even that he’s worthy of your love. Honestly it doesn’t help that everytime he goes out and mess gets made, whether ‘is fault or not ya blame ‘im. If I were ‘im I wouldn’t want ta talk ta ya either. Just give him a chance Stoick, hear ‘im out, show ‘im ya care.... It’s all he’s ev’r want’d.” 

 

“Thank ya Gobber, fer bein’ ma friend.” Stoick stepped out into the only slightly colder afternoon and headed for a clothing store,  _ it might not be much, but it’ll be a start _ .

* * *

 

Raven’s Point Forest, the Waterfall

Hiccup ducked under a branch and let his eyes fall upon the water tumbling over the edge of the cliff above them. Astrid’s breath caught in her throat and she snatched Hiccup’s hand into her own. Before the pair lay massive towering cliffs seemed to have been carved out of the side of the mountain by gods. Water letting gravity pull it over the edge and into the oblivion of air between. Lush green growing plants and moss decorating the rock face and making what should appear dead, seem alive. The roar of the fall’s in Astrid’s ears becoming clearer than she ever thought. She’d always been told it was dangerous to go near such large waterfalls, that the churning water would suck you in like a Rancor deciding to slurp up its food. 

 

“I found it a couple weeks ago, after the ear full I got over using a few too many ingots of metal on a shield I’d tried to dragon proof. When I’m here it feels like the water can wash it all away, even if I don’t go in.” Hiccup’s voice was calm, untouched by its normal hesitance. Astrid let her other hand snake up to his shoulder.

 

“It’s amazing Hiccup, thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

“There’s a cove I know about, it’s not that much farther, why not stop by and see how it looks, I bet the sun setting on it would be wonderful.”

 

“Lead on Hic’ika, take me on a tour of the forest.”

* * *

 

One Hour Later

* * *

 

Raven’s Point Forest, the Cove

Hiccup slipped between the rocks and dropped down into a crouch. Astrid followed suit sliding next to him. The sun was casting an orange glow over the rocks. Hiccup jumped the rest of the way, the grass was still, the winds held back by the high walls of stone. Sitting untouched were the still waters of the small pool, Hiccup could still remember all of the crevices and rocks from when he’d stayed drawing all of this in the first place. Neither noticed though as a shadow detached itself from the wall behind them.

 

“So?” Hiccup prodded Astrid’s arm. The young woman’s jaw dropped and she let her gaze roam over the cove from one side to the other and back again. The shadow slowly stepping softly closing to almost a foot away. It’s nose twitched and the paw halted. The nose twitched again, this time it recognised something coming off between the pair of humans… pheromones. Sitting on its haunches, clearly blocking the way the two humans had come in swings its tail into position. Dangling the injured appendage over the pair’s heads before swiping with the very accuracy it was known for. The tail smacks the axe in the female’s hand sending it across the grass before slapping the young man backwards and causing his weapons to fall away. 

 

Astrid looks for her axe and just as she was about to push off, something hits her back sending her to the ground. Trying to scramble up she feels a weight on top of most her body, as her head turns she sees Hiccup literally laying on top of her, between her and the dragon. The Night Fury’s eyes remained locked with Hiccup. The young man’s hand extended, like he was warding the beast off by will alone. 

 

Astrid tries to push Hiccup off, only for him to grab her wrist with an iron grip. Hiccup stayed between her and the dragon as the beast tried to circle around him. Chancing a glance at Astrid Hiccup pulls her to her feet in one smooth move, sliding in front of her without pause. The Night Fury was happy, it’s guess had been right… mates. Yet something was off, all parties could feel it. The Night Fury’s teeth glinted in the dying light, yet it made no moves to attack. Astrid was mesmerised, they were feet from the deadliest dragon the town had ever known, and yet they were still breathing, and this was for the second time. Hiccup could feel the animal’s…  _ satisfaction? _

 

“Astrid when I tell you run for the entrance, don’t look back.” Hiccup’s jaw was set, his eyes never leaving the acid green of the slitted black pupils examining them. “I’m the one who shot you down, let her go.”

 

“Are you-” Hiccup pulled her out of sight as he continued to turn them so his back was to their only escape. “Hiccup-”

 

“Run!” Hiccup jumped forward, a snarl emitting from the dragon as the young man sprinted to the right and Astrid straight back. Her legs pumped, the muscles within them screaming like they were on fire as she scrambled up the steep rock face.

 

The Night Fury’s attention spun from the running male to the escaping female before the blunt end of a knife collided harmlessly with its hide. “Come on! Come at me Dragon! I’m the one you want!”

 

Like the shadows of the cove had come alive the Night Fury launched itself. Beating its wings and crossing the distance in leaps and bounds it pounced on the human male. Rearing back its head heat building in its throat something hard, vibrating, and cold pressed against its neck.

 

“Swallow that fire beast, or I’ll make certain you don’t ever hurt another living soul again.” Astrid’s voice could cut through the dragon’s scales easier than her axe and slowly the Night Fury backed away, stepping off Hiccup and turning to face this new threat. 

 

“What part of ‘run’ do ya not understand? Dar’yaim woman!” Hiccup forced himself up, however the dragon slowly turned its head, looking at the rock face behind it, and the pair of Humans blocking any other chance at escape. The Night Fury’s face twisted angrily, a snarl garnering in the back of its throat. “Astrid wait.”

 

Stepping once more in front of her Astrid was about to shout when something amazing happened. Hiccup held out his hand and the dragon’s face slowly began to soften. Astrid lowered her axe, and her eyes met those acid green and she realised something that had never occurred to her.  _ This beast had recognised her and Hiccup, it had understood the blade at its neck, and the promise she’d made to it… not but two days ago it had understood mercy….  _

 

“We’re leaving… you stay there, and we leave. This is your place now, you can have it.” Hiccup turned his back on the dragon, Astrid’s knuckles going white on her axe, before Hiccup pulled at her free hand and motioned towards their entrance. Leaving the Night Fury alive, unharmed, and staring.

* * *

 

Raven’s Point Forest

Stoick’s face was falling with every passing hour. What he’d thought might be a simple excursion to train or be alone, had grown into almost an entire day. His fears of the pair fleeing for their freedom coming to the forefront of his mind as he wandered aimlessly between trees. His hand didn’t even clutch at the axe by his side, he’d ignored at least a pair of Deadly Nadders and two or three Gronckles, his focus solely on looking for the red and blue signalling his his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. But mixed amongst the greens, browns, and orange glows of the forest there was nothing even remotely close to signalling any sign of his lost clansmen.

* * *

 

Raven’s Point Forest, elsewhere near the Cove

Hiccup couldn’t get over the feeling, the connection he had felt to that dragon, it’s fear, it’s anger, but most of all, a sense of self. It was intelligent, not just some mindless killing machine. It could feel, make decisions, and act of its own free will. Astrid let a few tugs on Hiccup’s arm. The boy turned to face her.

 

“What happened back there?” Astrid’s face was tugged with worry, she might not know exactly how she feels about Hiccup, but he was still her friend, and he had put himself in harm’s way for her. Hiccup’s shoulder rolled and he glanced from place to place.

 

“I… I couldn’t say… I-” Astrid gave a slight squeeze to Hiccup’s arm.

 

“Hey, whatever happened, whatever it is that’s going on, we’ll figure it out together all right?”

 

“That’s just it Astrid… I don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t know if-” A branch snapped not too far. 

 

“Hiccup! Astrid! Where are ya?” Stoick’s voice boomed, echoing through the trees, bouncing off the rocks, but clearly heading their way. Hiccup glanced back at the cove, only twenty feet away. If Stoick found it they’d never have an answer, and at worst they could be held for treason. 

 

“Follow my lead.” Astrid swiftly dragged Hiccup around a tree and smashed her lips to his. The boy held back a moan as he melted into it.  _ Astrid Hofferson was kissing him! What in the Manda had he done to deserve that? _ Slowly Hiccup’s arms worked their way up and into Astrid’s hair, pulling at her braid. Astrid returned the favour pulling at the back of his head and practically shoving her into him. As tongues got involved they were interrupted by a loud cough.

 

The crimson shining on their faces went into overdrive as they released each other, Hiccup’s foot getting caught on a rock and sending him back first to the ground. Stoick just levelled a gaze at the pair. Arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping softly on the grass.

 

“Do ya two h’ve any idea ‘ow long I’ve been lookin’ fer ya two? We were supposed ta make decisions about the after party tagether, not just me and ya parents lass. What h’ve ya been up ta anyways? I hope kissin’ is as far as it went, given ya not taken the vows yet.” Hiccup’s head shot up, his face as red as the tunic covering his bodysuit, Astrid giving the shirt a run for it’s money as she realised her plan might have worked a bit too well, in more ways than one if the warmth in her body was anything to go by.

 

“Ah, hi Dad… Hey Dad… Hi… Dad…” Astrid held out her hand and Hiccup gladly snatched it up and was pulled to his feet. “It- ah- it wasn’t what- well it wasn’t what it- eh- looked like…” 

 

Hiccup was rubbing the back of his head while one of his boots kicked at the ground. Astrid was standing there, her eyes locked with her stuttering mess of a fiance, and her heart pounded in her chest after what they’d been doing, not to mention the butterflies in her stomach at how cute he was at this very moment.  _ I’m Fearless Astrid Hofferson, by the Manda why am I such a mess over this  _ boy _! _ Stoick rushes forward pulling them into his embrace.

 

“Oh I’m so hap’y fer ya! Fer a bit I was worried ‘bout what kinda life ya two would h’ve what with the marriage bein’ arranged and all… but this! Oh it’s just wonderful! The Manda must h’ve blessed ya ad’ika! Ta have fallen in love with best friend and fiance! Oh don’t worry ya lovebirds! Mar’e thank tha Manda fer young love!” 

 

“Can’t… breathe…”

* * *

 

Berk, Forge

Hiccup had kicked Astrid and Gobber from the forge, demanding the space to be his so he could make a proper surprised of Astrid’s armour. Stoick had tried to insist on staying and helping, only for Hiccup to kick him out without hesitation. The clank of the doors signalling he was finally alone Hiccup stared at the pair of white armours. Every colour a Mandalorian wore was meant to represent some piece of their personality,  _ red, ge’tal, was meant to symbolize honouring your Buir, blue, kebiin, for reliability and getting things done, black, ne’tra, to find and deliver justice when it is needed, gray, genet, for the morning of a lost love, green, vorpan, to represent duty and your commitment to it, orange is meant to symbolize a lust for life, and gold, ve’vut, to symbolize vengeance. _ Each colour had a meaning, each one important, and each meant to show off who was beneath the armour. The patterns and colours used, just like the shape of the armour could reveal who was fighting, and can tell a story of their life. Astrid is bound by duty, to fight for those and defend those of her clan… to marry someone for her people, she lives life to the fullest seeking adventure and challenge wherever she can find it, she is reliable and always has your back she won’t back down and will keep trying till she succeeds or is dead, that’s what Hiccup had to find a way to display. His work took well through the evening meal, and he didn’t manage to crawl into bed until probably midnight, but his armour and Astrid’s were drying and tomorrow they would be wed.

* * *

 

_ A/N: _

_ So if you haven’t noticed by now the release schedule for this is going to be whenever I have at least two chapters in reserve, meaning that two chapters have to be written before I put the next chapter up. It’s posted on Archive, Deviantart, and Fnet. With any luck the designs for armours, Hiccup and Astrid most likely, will be on my Deviantart to look at, I’ll do my best to describe what I drew but I make no promises that it will be good enough.  _

_ Things have really picked up this chapter, Toothless has been reintroduced, Hiccup and Astrid are trying very hard to not admit their feelings, Stoick is realizing he has some problems with his parenting style. Let’s not forget the wedding is tomorrow too. Wonder how that will go over. Please feel free to leave reviews constructive criticism is always important to make the writer better, in this case me, positive feedback and questions are always allowed. I may or may not have input this already but I’ll probably respond to most reviews directly at the beginning of the story. Hope you enjoyed this installment see ya next time _

_ -Six out! _

 


	5. The Sacred Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings, you either love ‘em or hate ‘em, but there’s not really a way out of this one, will it do some good or ruin what little Hiccup has left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who have had questions about pieces of this story not relating well to Mandalorian culture I write the following; While I am not completely ignorant of Mandalorian culture that exists within legends I do not claim to be a lore master. I specialise primarily on the Clone Wars and Dark Times eras meaning a lot of what I know comes from the Republic Commando series from Karen Traviss. Now while she is a divise author I admit to loving that book series for the way it portrays Mandalorians and for the way it handles the very real aspects of the lives that Clone soldiers experienced, and by extension what a number of actual soldiers must go through. That said a good portion of the way I’ve represented things for Mandalorian culture has come from this alongside my use of online sources in order to have better access to vocabulary. I know this leaves some things lacking and I do apologise for it. I do hope that it can be seen past however as I do plan on continuing this story and seeing it through a myriad of parts and installments. For those who have questions regarding other pieces of the story whether or not they relate I must sadly say I’ve done my best to quite literally keep the spark of the original movie intact and taken creative license where necessary. For those looking for an somewhat more in-universe explanation; Berk and Arteo exist outside the realms of the known Star Wars galaxy, quite essentially a frontier world which these Mandalorians have no way of escaping to return back to the stars they know. It has left them in dire straits and in conflict with the powerful Dragons of Arteo. As such even the most important and valued of Mandalorian tenants have been eroded, forgotten, or even purposely ignored in order to survive. That is the best reasoning I can give for some of the artistic license I’ve taken, that said every comment is valuable and I am working on changing things that I can, such as House Haddock will not refer to Stoick and Hiccup’s family given that the Haddocks are the top dogs of Berk. So I hope you will all continue to read this, and that this clears up a bit of confusion, I really was trying, and will continue to try, explore a Star Wars Mandalorian version of Berk where they are quite usually on the brink between survival and total annihilation. If anyone has questions please feel free to leave a comment/pm for me, I do take all of it seriously and am working hard to keep this story going while struggling through college, as well as keep in mind what is suggested and offered to me about information I have not found or been able to appropriately use. Thank you all so much for your support and please enjoy!. There is another AN at the end which was written when I originally completed this chapter.

_How To Train Your Mandalorian;_

_CH IV; The Sacred Vows_

Characters  : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman

Ships  : Hiccstrid, for now

Description : 

Mandalorians, fiercest warriors in the galaxy and often some of the most stubborn organics, or inorganics, you’ll ever meet. Enter the idea to colonize a planet in wild space well outside of normal territory. This world was called Arteo. Watch as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third tries to make himself a proper Mandalorian as he and his people face the threat of dragons.

 

Chapter Description: 

Weddings, you either love ‘em or hate ‘em, but there’s not really a way out of this one, will it do some good or ruin what little Hiccup has left?

 

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

 

Mando’A and other dictionary 

Buir- parent, father or mother

Manda- heaven, afterlife only for the warriors

Kama- beltspat/leg cover, serves as armour

Haran- hell

Haar’chak- “Damn it!”

Ad- child, son, or daughter

Aliit ori’shya tal’din- “family is more than blood”

Vod- brother, sister, comrade

Ad’ika- little child

Mishuk gotal’u meshuroke, pako kyore- “pressure makes gems, ease makes decay”

Jatnese be te jatnese- “best of the best”

Vor’e- thanks

Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la- “not gone, merely marching far away”

Mandokarla- the right stuff

Buy’ce- helmet

Verd ori’shya beskar’gam- “a warrior is more than their armour”

Ba’vodu- uncle

HUD- Heads Up Display (shows targets, basic vitals, etc.)

Copaani gaan- “need a hand?”

Ke’pare- “wait”

K’oyacyi- “cheers/hang in there/come back safely/stay alive”

Nar dralshy’a- “Put your back into it/try harder”

Sooran, shab- “suck on that, chum/ass”

Ret’lini- “just in case”

K’atini- “suck it up”

K’uur- “hush”

Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr’amur ner vod- “honour my offer of truce, for I would not willingly shed my brother’s blood”

Udesii- “take it easy/calm down”

Ne shab’rud’ni- “Don’t mess with me” (extreme warning, likely to be followed with violence)

Kaysh mirsh solus- “he’s an idiot” (literally his brain cells are lonely)

Mir’osik- shit for brains

Oribuyce, kih’kovid- “all helmet, no head”

Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde- “we are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors”

Tihaar- alcoholic drink

* * *

 

Berk, Chief’s Home 

Hiccup awoke bleary eyed and tired, his muscles crying out to do nothing after the beating he’d sustained yesterday. His cheeks burned as he thought about having to face his father as soon as he went downstairs. Astrid’s plan had worked a little too well if Hiccup had to be honest. He had the birds and the bees talk one too many times last night for his liking, Manda why had his father had to stay up just to remind him of _that_. Throwing the blanket off his bed and moving to his desk Hiccup couldn’t help the want to draw that Night Fury who’d threatened him and Astrid.

 

Sketching out the dark flat almost spade shaped head with its nose pulled into folds, jaws parted, teeth shining in an invisible light. Shadows glide together in the darkness, forming the rest of the black dragon as it holds its paws in front and talons in plain sight. The sun had risen shedding light through the drapes pulled over the window.

 

“Ah! Ad’ika what do ya think you’re up ta. You need to start gettin’ ready.” Stoick boomed and slapped his son on the back. Hiccup slammed into the desk and his pen sliding out of his grasp.

 

“Dad! Hi Dad… Hey… Dad.” Hiccup quickly snapped the flimsi book closed and tried to spin away. Stoick pulled Hiccup from the chair and tossed him to his feet.

 

“Come on, down the stairs with ya, Gobber brought along that masterpiece of an armour set you and Astrid made. Haran ad’ika I didn’t know you could forge armour better than weapons.

* * *

 

Berk, Hofferson Home 

Astrid moaned slightly, her body was filled with a dull ache from the tension and practice yesterday. _Manda I taught Hiccup to throw one hell of a left straight_. Astrid rolled over, pushing her head into the pillow. The door flung open and Hettir stomped in, shattering what peace was kept in the wee hours of the morning.

 

“Haar’chak Buir!” Astrid growled flipping over as she noted the lack of light in her window. “There’s no way it’s time to get ready.”

 

Astrid sat up, her hair spiked and sticking out like someone had taken an axe to a bush. Her eyes struggled to stay open. Forcing her eyes open wide for all of about two seconds Astrid catches her father setting, what look like weights on her bed, the blanket collapsing slightly under them.

 

“Buir…”

 

“Ast’ika get yer shebs out of that bed right now, ya need to have yer hair braided, yer armour on, and ya need to practice. There’ll be a number of people looking to challenge you, or Hiccup, fer the contract we’ve drawn up. People may see ‘im as weak, but he is the chief’s ad and that makes ‘im important.” Aranar steps into the room, her hand trailing the wall. Astrid’s bleary eyes focused on her mother and with an exasperated groan the young woman flung herself out the bed with flip. “Now come on, I need ta braid yer hair ad’ika.”

 

Astrid made her way over and collapsed into the offered seat before the mirrored desk, the fine coating of dust that had been there yesterday long since gone. Aranar softly tugged at Astrid’s hair pulling and knitting the locks into an interwoven braid making the waterfall of hair appear like streams drawn together and crossing each other to form of a river.

 

“You’re awfully quiet Astrid, ya haven’t fallen asleep on me h’ve ya?” Aganar wished she could see, to know her daughter’s beauty on the day she would wed, but at least she was here.

 

“Buir… I… I don’t know if I want to do this…” Astrid’s voice was little more than a whisper, and Aganar could feel the shift of her daughter’s neck and shoulders downward. Releasing her grip on the nearly completed braid Aganar’s hands trailed to those shoulders and cupped them with her calloused and hard hands.

 

“Ast’ika, ya are the strongest of us, of all the warriors yer age. Most couldn’t do what you’ve been asked ta. You defended me when times got tough. You stuck by Hiccup’s side despite the bullying he received. You, my ad’ika, are my gift and my legacy. Aliit ori’shya tal’din, Hiccup is yer vod, and whether ya love ‘im or not you’d be by his side anyway. Remember my dearest ad, mishuk gotal’u meshuroke, pako kyore. Ya and he’ll be the jatnese be te jatnese of that I h’ve no doubt.” Slowly Astrid’s shuddering shoulders halted and a hand swept at her face, wiping what few wet trails remained.

 

“Vor’e Buir, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Astrid spun circling her arms around her mother and pulling tight. Aganar let her own arms trail over her daughter.

 

“You’ll always h’ve me ad’ika, even when I join the Manda, nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.”

* * *

 

Berk, Chief’s Home 

Hiccup finished locking the plates onto his bodysuit with a snap. The mirror his father had brought out showing the picture of a proper Mandalorian, something Hiccup had never felt he’d looked like before. Stoick smiled as he watched his son hold his buy’ce in his hands, not noticing the sad slant to Hiccup’s eyes in the reflection. Stepping forward those Bantha sized hands fall onto Hiccup’s shoulders.

 

“My ad’ika, ya are ma proudest achievement… I’m sorry fer any and all I’ve done, I should’ve looked at who ya are, not what ya look like… Mandokarla Hic’ika.” Stoick turned and stepped to the door, sparing but a single glance at his son, the helmet with its horns held in those small hands. “Oh Valka, how I wish ya could see yer ad’ika right now.”

 

Hiccup examined the buy’ce, a row of horns a its center, two more at forty-five degree angles from the black visor. Leather with two red stripes covering either of the cheek pieces, the glossy black surface of the helmet sent light dancing off of it. Hiccup’s eyes fell as he slid it on and made for the door, stopping short as his hand passed through air instead of landing on his sword hilt… _osik_.

 

The steps groaned less under him than they had under his father as Hiccup found Gobber waiting for him. The portly blacksmith had a mug in his interchangeable hand and was sitting at the table, a package of wrapped paper. The blonde haired man smirked as Hiccup came down the stairs, looking a soldier ready for war.

 

“Verd ori’shya beskar’gam. I’s good ta see ya lad. Now I got somethin’ fer ya, hope ya don’t mind, but Stoick told me ya and Astrid h’ve been training in tha woods, now I can’t have ma apprentice workin’ with inferior equipment.” Gobbe picked up the package and handed it off. “Ya earned it lad.”

 

Hiccup pulls away the paper, emerald eyes alighting on the silvered edge of a sword. Pulling the rest of the packaging away his eyes widen at the straight edged longsword, a vibration matrix set into the hilt with a trigger device next to where his pointer finger would rest. Even more surprising the weapon was fitted for a lefty. Hiccup’s eyes fell slightly, _I didn’t do anything to deserve this, I’m just going through with my father’s orders_.

* * *

 

Berk, Great Hall 

Hiccup stood at the back of the hall, most of the tables and chairs pushed to a circle creating a ring the Chief’s table set into it and an open center. Stoick stood at the head of the table, Hiccups ba’vodu Spitelout and his cousin Snotlout on Stoick’s left. The doors creaked open revealing Aganar and Hettir in their blue and greens. Aganar steps off to one side, and Hettir does as well, revealing Astrid.

 

The young woman had thought heads would turn at their entrance, instead every head turned to catch an eyeful of Hiccup’s handywork. A deep ocean blue X shape with an orange interior decorated the face of her buy’ce, slight gold trimming around the points of her visor and a blood red trim outside the gold. A green backdrop to the masterpiece, seeing the armour this morning had left her breathless, now she got to see everyone else.

 

Of all the reactions, none mattered as much as the man in black, red, and a slight bit of green armour standing next to a behemoth of a man making him look small, short, and weak. A horned helmet was held beneath his arm and his jaw was hanging, eyes wide, and his shoulders pulling back to stand just the tiniest bit taller. Astrid was glad for the helmet, it hid her glowing cheeks, unlike the man waiting for her who was almost as crimson as the red markings on his armour. Astrid made her steps down the aisle with the utmost care, watching for any pranks the twins might try, leave it to them to try and spoil a wedding. Yet the walk to the head table was uneventful, even if long.

 

“We are blessed by the Manda! Ta h’ve these two here to be joined as partners for their lives,” boomed Stoick’s voice, slamming into the walls and filling every empty piece of air. “My son is the heir ta the town! Ta the Clan of Haddock and our tribe of Hairy Hooligans! So it is with ma best and most deep request that we begin this ceremony.”

 

A chorus of shouts rung out from gathered Mandalorians, their feet pounding a tempo into the ground of the hall. The clank of mugs and glasses filling what space in the air remains before Stoick raises his hands and slowly the shouts, the noise, dies.

 

“Mandalorian Vows are meant ta be sacred, ta be shared between tha two involved. Normally I would n’ver break such a tradition… but when tha two are the Chief’s son and his lady… well sadly I must. I must ask that Astrid Hofferson, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, display for us their prowess on the battlefield.” The room erupted in murmurs, more than most about Astrid fighting Hiccup.

 

“She’ll kill ‘im.”

 

“I saw ‘em yesterday, she’ll rip ‘im apart.”

 

“No way in dar’yaim does the boy survive the first thir’y seconds.”

 

“Nah, I give ‘im even odds, thir’y one seconds.” Stoick finally loosed a growl as Hiccup and Astrid entered the impromptu ring. Silence fell across the hall, dying to the growl and the ring of weapons being drawn. Hiccup’s vibro-sword sliding from the scabbard at his hip and Astrid’s axe glinting in the yellowed lighting, much like torches wandering in the slightest breeze of air. Hiccup lowered, bowing to the ground, his sword swept to his left and helmet out to his right. Astrid pulled her helmet free, losing the blonde locks tucked into an intricate web of a braid, her diamond eyes locking with Hiccup’s emerald, a glint of happiness as the pair’s lips tug into full blown smiles. Astrid copies, careful not to allow the contact between their eyes to break. Drawing themselves up they slid their helmets back onto their heads, hiding their growing smiles behind the black visors a dim glow of their HUDs showing the foggiest shadows of their faces, Astrid’s blue and Hiccup’s green. Their weapons settled before their helmets and Stoick pulled himself to his impressive almost seven feet tall height.

 

“Ta tha jatnese be te jatnese. May the best verd win… BEGIN!” Like a rocket Astrid pushed off her foot and twisted sending her full strength into a cleave towards Hiccup’s neck, lightning as blue as her eyes trailing the weapon. Hiccup ducks beneath, sweeping his leg and sending Astrid tumbling.

 

The young woman hissed rolling onto the ground and spinning on the ball of her right foot to block as green lightning trailing Hiccup’s blade smashes into the haft of her own weapon. Astrid pushed him off and quickly responded jabbing with the but of her axe, Hiccup deftly twisting right and slamming the pommel of his weapon into her side before pushing off and sliding across the ground. Astrid released a growl and a huff of breath escaped her lips.

 

Hiccup darted back in, swiping right and left, then snatching at her axe with his right hand. Astrid’s face broke into a smirk. Ducking underneath the attack Astrid launches herself off her bent knees driving herself into his stomach. Hiccup gasps, as he falls onto his back. Astrid draws her axe up and swings it in a downward arc. Hiccup rolled right, kicking out at Astrid’s greaves. The axe head bites into the wood sparks flying as Astrid is knocked backwards.

 

Hiccup shot to his feet and following up with his attacks as Astrid bounced from one foot to the other, twirling around Hiccup’s blade in a masterful display of agility. Dodging left Astrid spun out striking Hiccup’s sword and causing his arm to shake before his hand released the weapon.

 

It clattered the ground, Hiccup darting in limiting the range of Astrid’s axe and pulling his knife from his belt. The young woman stepped back, and Hiccup caught her ankle with his own. Astrid released her grip on her axe and snatched Hiccup’s outstretched right arm. Gravity took control drawing them down.

 

“Ungh!” Astrid groaned, shoving Hiccup off her and drawing her own dagger. Knees bent, knife held and pointed straight at Hiccup, the young man similarly armed, holding his weapon in his left. Astrid lunged forwards and Hiccup caught her wrist with his right. Astrid delivered a quick kick to his side, and Hiccup grunted as he took it. The grip on Astrid’s wrist tightened like a vice made of iron. Something started to shift inside her body and Astrid yelped releasing the weapon. Hiccup swung his leg inside, just like before, and letting gravity pull them down Hiccup holding his dagger right over her throat.

 

“Yield M’lady, I have you right where I want you.” Hiccup’s nasally voice pierced Astrid’s thoughts and sent her attention from the dagger pressed ever so faintly, just feathering against her throat to the green back-lit black visor staring down at her. Their chests were heaving, a slight clink as the metal met metal.

 

“By the MANDA! KANDOSII! KANDOSII!” Stoick boomed. The room erupted into cheers Astrid smirked within her buy’ce, then pulled her legs up and encircling Hiccup’s stomach and reversing their positions and forcing Hiccup’s dagger to his own throat. The entire hall went silent as Astrid lowered her helmet and lightly tapped her forehead to his, _a Keldabe kiss_ … Astrid’s eyes widen beneath her visor as her mind caught up with her body. “KANDOSII! Come get off yer soon-ta-be ya h’ve other things ta be doin’.”

 

Astrid released Hiccup’s arm and offered her hand as she used her other to brush dust off her kama. “Copaani gaan?”

 

Hiccup took it, letting Astrid haul him up. The pair retrieved their weapons, Astrid vaulting the table and joining the Chief. Hiccup sheathed his sword and started to follow suit.

 

“Ke’pare!” Snotlout growls jumping into the arena and dragging his hammer out. “I challenge the heir! For Astrid’s hand!”

 

“Hiccup?” Stoick looked at his son, halfway over the table, his legs still dangling over the edge. Releasing his grip and landing back in the arena the young man glares at his cousin through his visor.

 

“I, Hiccup Horrendous-“

 

“Just cut to the chase Useless,” Snotlout grouses, hefting his hammer and resting it on his shoulder. Hiccup’s lips turn downwards and he draws his sword once more. Slowing going to bow, his eyes still locked on Snotlout.

 

“I accept.” Snotlout didn’t return the gesture, rushing forward and seizing the opportunity of Hiccup being out of position. The blow whiffs through the air, Hiccup rolling across the ground and coming up with his blade aimed at Snotlout’s chest. “You don’t have to do this Snot…”

 

Snotlout’s answer was to twist and send another hammer swing towards Hiccup. Jumping right and using his blade to turn the hit to a glance Hiccup focused on Snotlout’s face. His head was open to attack, and that made this all the more difficult. Ducking the next strike Hiccup jams the pommel of his blade into Snotlout.

 

“Hrk!” The other grunted before bringing his hammed down on Hiccup’s back. Beskar wasn’t as much of a joke as durasteel though. Hiccup moaned as an explosive blast of air left his lungs and sent him onto the ground.

 

“K’oyacyi Hic’ika!” Astrid bellowed slamming her fists into the table. Hiccup grunted and shoved his arms beneath him and got up. The world wasn’t spinning and Snotlout had his back to him, the other boy waving his arms above his head and strutting around the ring. “K’oyacyi!”

 

Hiccup snatched up his sword and lunged forward, the blade glancing off Snotlout’s armour and making him turn around. As Snotlout spun on the ball of his foot his face met with Hiccup’s gauntleted arm, a wet crunch filling the room as Snotlout falls to his back, blood running from his misshapen nose. Hiccup caught Snotlout a delivered a kick to his side.

 

“KANDOSII!” Astrid screamed. “Nar dralshy’a! Put ‘im in his place Hic’ika!”

 

Hiccup delivered a second kick, his foot getting caught by Snotlout’s hands and pulled from underneath him. As Hiccup landed on the ground Snotlout pounced him, striking the smaller man in the chest two or three times before Hiccup responded in kind. Hiccup jabbed into Snotlout’s throat sending the other man sputtering and wheeling away.

 

“Sooran, shab!” a voice bounced into the mock arena. A few others threw insults at the way of the short choking Mandalorian. Hiccup picked up his sword and held it at a ready, drawing his knife in his off hand, _ret’lini_. As Snotlout picked up his hammer and moved back towards Hiccup the heir tossed the knife in the air. Snotlout tracked the weapon, seeing too late what had happened.

 

Hiccup darted forward, a flurry of combos attacking the surprised shorter man and sending him on the defensive. Snotlout used the haft of his weapon to parry Hiccup’s strikes, but the wood was flexing beneath them, and the divots being carved away wasn’t good. Snotlout turned, pulling his shoulder tight and letting Hiccup’s next blow land right on the plate. Green lightning sparked as the pair made contact, in a flash the hammer came up and knocked into Hiccup’s chin.

 

The heir sailed backwards, sliding across the ground while his buy’ce struck farther away than he could reach. Snotlout began sauntering over as the dagger landed next to Hiccup’s left hand, blade tip buried in the wood only barely. Snotlout had eyes only for his target.

 

“K’atini Hic’ika! K’oyacyi!” Astrid pulled her axe from her back mounted her foot on the table before something large caught her on the shoulder. Astrid glared with a heat that could melt a dragon’s heart at Stoick whose massive hand had her like a dragon trap. “Let me go! Let me GO!”

 

“K’uur! If ya h’ve any faith in yer trainin’ of ‘im you’ll sit yer shebs down.” Astrid buried the axe into the table and sat back down.

 

“If anthin’ happens ta him… You had better find a v’ry deep hole ta hide in Chief.” Stoick’s adam's apple bobbed and he turned his gaze back to the ring.

 

Snotlout stood over Hiccup, pulling his hammer up. “Do you yield Useless?”

 

“No, but you should. Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr’amur ner vod.” Snotlout’s arms paused, it was all Hiccup needed. The strike started to fall, the room going silent and time seeming to slow. Hiccup snatched his knife and stabbed right into the side of Snotlout’s shin and calf.

 

“AAHHHHHH!” Snotlout rolled to the ground clutching at his leg, hammer falling uselessly off to Hiccup’s side. Getting his feet under him Hiccup dove for his sword as Snotlout looked up, blood still streaming from his nose as his brows furrowed and his pupils dilated, a snarl covering his face and revealing his teeth. Hiccup held the sword before him and flicked it back on, a slight amount of green lightning sparking along the blade.

 

“Udesii Snotlout, yield no one will think any less of you.” Hiccup kept his eyes locked with his cousin who limped over to his hammer and hefted the weapon from the ground. “Ne shab’rud’ni...”

 

Snotlout rushed forward growling. “Cui ogir’olar!” He lashed out swinging his hammer in a number of strikes and lines, Hiccup weaving in between them while his chest really started to heave beneath the chest plates. As Hiccup ducked he led Snotlout towards one of the support columns, not escaping the notice of the other warriors.

 

“Kaysh mirsh solus” whispered a warrior as Hiccup passed.

 

“Mir’osik.” Hiccup ducked Snotlout’s blow and the other struck the support column. The shudder travelled through Snotlout’s arm causing him to drop his hammer, Hiccup pushed off the column tackling Snotlout to the ground and striking his larger, but shorter, cousin in the face two or three times with the pommel of his kad before levelling it at Snotlout’s throat.

 

“Yield, Snotlout Jorgenson. Oribuyce, kih’kovid.” Snotlout released a groan, blood covering his face as Hiccup finally took the time to notice how his jaw pounded with pain was like stabbing himself to touch.

 

“I… yield…” for the loser the world went black, the hall breaking into shouts and screams and cheers. Astrid launched herself into the ring taking Hiccup to the ground and sending his sword skittering over the floor. She pulled her arm back and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

 

“OW! What was that for?” Hiccup staring at the reflective visor before Astrid pulled it off and stared at him, trying to bore through his brain through will power.

 

“That was for not fighting to win!... and _this_ is for everything else.” Astrid gave him a heavy peck on the cheek with her lips. Hiccup stared back, his hand reaching up and brushing the spot where her soft lips had met his skin.

* * *

 

Half an Hour Later

* * *

 

“Alright shut yer traps!” Stoick looks around the room as the last stragglers speaking quiet down, a few hushed tones being all that remained. “Now I know ya all want to gossip about what j’st happened for the next couple hours, but let us not ferget why we’re here. My Son is gettin’ married!”

 

Hiccup glances at Astrid, she was next to him, holding an ice pack to his chin. Snotlout had been taken directly to Gothi for treatment given how bad his nose was, the young bastard would be lucky to be in dragon training after the piss poor performance, at least that was Astrid’s opinion. Hiccup reaches  out, letting his hand stay just near Astrid’s, the young woman pushing forward and intertwining their fingers together.

 

“Now as tradition expects the sacred vows are ta be kept between tha two involved, will ya being doin’ it that way?” Stoick turned to look at Hiccup and Astrid. The pair weren’t even listening to him. Stoick had feared what might happen putting those two together, but watching them sit there, not saying a word and noticing absolutely nothing else about the world around them, he just knew. “I think its time we give ‘em some space!”

 

Walking over Stoick gently leads the pair away and into a side room adjoining the main chamber. Astrid and Hiccup turn as he smiles down at them.

 

“Hiccup and Astrid, do ya know the vows?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Then I leave ya ta take them alone, may the Manda watch over ya. Come join us once yer done, and we’ll have a party, how does that sound?” Hiccup simply looked away.

 

“It would be wonderful Chief-”

 

“Call me Stoick lass.”

 

“It would be wonderful Ch- Stoick.” Astrid presses the button sliding the door shut and leaving herself and Hiccup in a small room, a tapestry of the Hairy Hooligan clan hanging next to a small set of candles. Hiccup gazes in wonder, the room was almost as black as night, its entirety painted jet black. Astrid’s armour let off a faint shimmering glow from its gold and blue hues, shadows dancing across the pair in the candlelight.

 

“You know for a highly advanced space faring race of mercenaries I’m really surprised we haven’t found a better form of lighting for a wedding than candles, it’s a little cliche don’t you think?” Hiccup was waving his arms and shifting his weight between his feet. Astrid just smiled and held out her hand once again.

 

“You really need to learn when to shut your mouth.”

 

“ _Astrid Hofferson_ , are you a… a _closet romantic_!” Hiccup’s smile seemed to brighten the room. Astrid’s face flushed crimson.

 

“I-I-If you k-know w-what’s good for y-you… you’ll shut up.” Hiccup gives a light squeeze to their interlocked hand.

 

“M’lady, if you don’t want to do this, for any reason, we can always lie, say the vows at our own time and choosing.” Astrid’s eyes went wide locking with Hiccup’s. _Was he really suggesting…_

 

“You are insufferable don’t you know that.” Astrid’s punch caught his arm, their hands still held tight. “Why can’t you just order me to do it, why do you have to be so haar’chak nice and shabla empathetic. At least if you weren’t like that than I could hate you for all this happening, even if it was neither of own faults…”

 

“First, OW! We need to work on your communication skills, punching people is not okay. Second, why would I force you to do anything? You’re Astrid Hofferson. By the Manda I should be thanking every god in existence I was able to know your name, let alone be your _best friend_ , but what kind of frie- what kind of partner would I be if I asked you to do something you weren’t ready for?” Hiccup had began rubbing circles on her arm with his free hand. Astrid’s face went from a light red to a deep crimson, and she ducked down to hide it from view. “You know I’m supposed to be the insecure one, not you, right?”

 

“Manda Hiccup! Why can’t you just make this whole thing easier for the both of us, if we just hate each other than at least we know where we stand.” Astrid felt something warm and wet start to trail down from her eyes. _She was so weak, talk about ‘_ Fearless’ _Astrid Hofferson, she can’t even marry someone she was told to marry_. Something caught her chin, raising it to meet those seeking emerald green eyes.

 

“Astrid, I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, I don’t know whether dar’yaim will arrive, if it’ll be sunny, or rain and hail like it usually does. But I know that there is no one on this planet that I wouldn’t want by my side for any of it other than you. There will always be a Hiccup and an Astrid, whatever that may come to mean, whatever you want it to mean. There will always be a Hiccup and an Astrid, and I will always come for you, always.” Astrid’s diamond eyes searched through those shining emeralds, and she closed her eyes, her chest rising and a long exhale out.

 

“Alright Hiccup, I guess it’s now or never right?” Hiccup just gave her that lopsided smile and gave another squeeze to their conjoined hands.

 

“Any time is good for me, but I’ll say my piece, you answer when you want, whether it’s today, tomorrow, or never.” Hiccup trailed one hand down to her free one and caught it. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”

 

Astrid searched his eyes once more, a tremor running through her body and ending where Hiccup delicately held her hands, their rough calloused form somehow feeling soft. Breathing deeply once more, and then releasing it Astrid opened her eyes and let them harden like steel and matching Hiccup’s gaze.

 

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. There’s no way you’re braver than me Hiccup Haddock.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it Astrid Haddock.” The pair exited the room and looked at the Mandalorians downing Tihaar like water and attempting to quite sloppily dance or fight their way in the center ring. Stoick still sat at his table, and the pair could feel his eyes on them. Making their way to the back of the hall where his table was Stoick passed two plates in front of them.

 

“Now I expect ya two will want ta t’rn in early, Dragon Training and such in the mornin’ so just share a glass of Tihaar with the old man and let a few people congratulate ya than be on your way?” Hiccup blinked, _his father had never done that before, whenever there was a clan function, no matter how much Hiccup wanted out, he’d always been pulled along… now though…._

 

“Of course Dad, why not?” Hiccup downed the first glass of Tihaar, as well as the second before even starting on his food. He was loud, boisterous, and very un-Hiccup. Astrid was watching it all, she’d quickly begun pulling his Tihaar out of his grasp to keep it out of his stomach, Hiccup had glowered at her for that one.

 

After a near scrape with one of the older Mandalorians over something he wanted Hiccup to pay up for Astrid had quickly called it a night. What had started with an amazing display of prowess and courage had devolved faster than a hyperdrive on full power. His father’s words had caused a shift in Hiccup, one that after the first couple of people who paid respects to the Chief instead of the newly wedded and left Hiccup even more sour. As his mood had spoiled and Astrid careful to keep more liquor out of his system it had eventually gotten to where Stoick had demanded they both leave, as much for their safety as for the others. The Chief had been growing red in the face, enough to match his beard, with every person who chose to disrespect his son in front of him, but of course there was nothing Stoick could do constantly being asked to intervene on one thing or another, the town simply couldn’t enjoy a party, especially on the eve of a Nest Hunt.

* * *

 

Berk, Haddock Home 

The door hissed and Astrid stalked in, followed by Hiccup who had his and Astrid’s helmets attached to his belt. Astrid was about ready to shout at Hiccup over his dying attitude over the course of evening, even wheeling on him to do so before she watched his form retreat up the stairs. Pounding her steps after him she reaches one of two doors on the floor, one was at the end of the hallway while another was on her right. Considering the right door was the only one open Astrid took a chance and stopped in it’s doorway.

 

Hiccup was pulling his armour off and flinging the softer pieces at the wall that was bare. He stacked the plates up in a closet and stood, bodysuit only glaring daggers at the wall. The room was large given Hiccup’s size. A bookshelf made of wood alongside a desk with drafting lights and writing utensils were on her right. Hiccup was standing next to a bed made for two with a simple head and footboard. The metal walls shone with a dull silver and the brown of the floor contrasted, there was a single large carpet in the center underneath the bed that provided a soft place to put your feet upon waking up. In a word, cozy.

 

“Why’s the left of the room empty?” Astrid’s voice caught Hiccup unaware and the young man turned to see her before noting he was in nothing but his bodysuit.

 

“W-w-well i-it’s f-f-for you a-actually… I… I knew it would be hard… I thought you could use some space of your own… m-make the place feel mo-more like your home too?” Hiccup had tried in vain to cover himself before snatching the blanket off the bed and swinging it over him. Astrid just smiled, what had she done in her life to earn someone who would go to such lengths for her.

 

“Well that is very nice of you, but if you intend on keeping that blanket we are going to have a problem. Is there a place for me to change?” Hiccup nodded. Going over he opened a footlocker next to the blank wall Astrid hadn’t noticed.

 

“Just a few of your things, I had your Buir bring it over last night. The rest we could move over the course of the next couple days. There’s a bathroom at the end of the hall, that closed door you hopefully saw? I mean your Astrid Hofferson you probably saw it and knew what it was… I’m rambling aren’t I?” Hiccup rubbed his shoulder and turned to face her, his face burning slightly.

 

“Makes sense, you were very thoughtful, and yes I noticed but didn’t know what it was. Yes you were rambling. I’m gonna take this.” Astrid grabbed one of her sets of nightclothes and walked away. “You better be changed and in that bed with the comforter spread over the entire bed, if we have to share then I’m definitely getting some of that blanket.”

* * *

 

_A/N:_

_I thought this was a good place to stop, I’m still not likely to write lemon, it’s not my style which if you are one of my returning viewers/readers you might notice some similarities between the characters I choose to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the idea behind the combat display Astrid and Hiccup underwent was to start to showcase just how much Astrid’s training has helped him. I also thought it would be a fun parody to the modern first dance of a wedding. As for the challengers I figure Snotlout would be the character stupid enough to do that, and I haven’t decided if he should get a redemption for the hell he took out on Hiccup both in the ring and in the past of this story as he technically was the de facto leader for the twins. If you have an opinion on Snotlout at this point please feel free to give it to me and I’ll take it into thought. Toothless and Astrid and Hiccup having to figure out what to do will return next chapter as Dragon Training starts and the pair’s encounters with the strange Night Fury seem even curiouser after Gobber reminds them that a dragon always goes for the kill._

_Please leave a review, suggestions, constructive criticism etc. I’ll try to be more punctual with getting this up on all three sites instead of having it on Fnet for like three days and then posting to the others, sorry about that._

_-Six out!_

 


End file.
